Flight in a New World
by Raina.Rainy
Summary: When the titan team is sent to the Avatar: The next airbender dimension by Slade, Raven is captured by Zuko and Azula to help them take over. Will Raven change Zukos mind? And will the other titans the the GAang be able to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: The titans are transferred to the Avatars world. When the groups meet, what will happen? Romance, fighting, a friendship, and more…_

_Disclaimer-I don't own TT or Avatar. Obviously. _

* * *

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted at the top of his lungs. The titans burst to beat their opponent, the unmentionable Slade.

Slade was acting rather strange, though, as he wasn't even fighting back. His slade bots distracted all of them from what he was really doing. The device he held looked like a remote, with a flashing orb in the middle. He smiled and pointed it at all of them. Without the titans, the world would be easy to take over.

Raven looked, and out of the corner of her eye, spotted the orb, "Robin! Look!"

Robin looked at Slade, alarmed. Slade smirked again and pressed a combination of buttons. A flash burst through, and suddenly all the titans felt dizzy and blind.

* * *

Robin awoke and looked around him. Starfire was next to him, passed out. A few feet away, Cyborg and Beast Boy were also knocked unconscious. Looking around him, he saw wild bushes and plants. However, no sense of civilization.

"Katara! What did you do with the berries?" A strongly annoying male voice in the distance asked. Robin stood up, preparing to fight if necessary.

"Sokka, shut up, you ate them all last night." A female voice responded.

"Whos there?!?" Robin asked, alarmed. That's when he saw them. Four teenagers and a large, animal looking thing with an arrow on it's head.

The girl who spoke was tall and thin, with long dark hair and large eyes. The guy, who looked to be her brother, was dressed in a strange robe-looking outfit that was similar to the girls. Beside them, a shorter and sort of frumpy looking girl walked silently. She stared downwards, as if she saw nothing. The boy beside her was the most bizarre. He was pale, small, and a blue arrow decorated his face.

Robin shook Starfire awake. He pointed at the strange group, alerting her.

Starfire, alarmed, stood up, "Hello? Who are you please?" Alongside them, Cyborg and Beast Boy stirred awake.

The girl looked around, "Uhm…well I am Katara, this is my brother, Sokka, Toph, and I'm sure you recognize the Avatar, Aang."

Sokka narrowed his eyes, "Who are you? Why are you dressed like freaks?"

"Sokka!" Aang, Toph and Katara exclaimed, ashamed.

However, They all just laughed. Robin took a step forward, "I think I know what happened. We got transported to another dimension by Slade. It's happened before. We are the teen titans, of the modern earth, 21st century. We sort of fight crime and have powers and see, we got transported here by a device-"

"Dude! You have powers, What kinds?!?" Sokka exclaimed, curious and excited.

"Well-"

"Wait," Katara said, "What do you mean you got transported here? And you have a device to do this?" Aang nodded, equally confused.

"We are from a more modern version of earth, and we have more advanced technology." Cyborg said, hoping to at least ease a bit of their confusion.

"Guys!" Beast Boy yelled, "Where's Raven?"

* * *

"Zuko!" A voice yelled from the distance, awakening the irritated prince.

Zuko yawned and steadily climbed out of bed, annoyed but curious at the same time. "Yes?!" He called, waiting to hear for news. Looking out of his ship, he felt an ounce of happiness and also sadness. Being accepted back to his father made him feel joyous, but the thought of Iroh being locked up sickened him. He always wondered what would've happened if he hadn't betrayed Katara and the Avatar. His father thought that the Avatar was defeated-but he really had no clue.

Zuko entered the room, and looked to see a strange man in armor, and his Father and Azula. They all looked mischievous and deranged to him.

"Hello Zuzu." Azula said, a cruel smile on her face.

"Who is that?" Zuko asked, annoyed at Azula's nickname for him.

"Hello Zuko, I am Slade. I have some information. And a present. Just to help you all take over this whole planet."

The look of confusion of Zuko's face made them all laugh. His father pointed to a chair next to Slade. Zuko looked over and saw a girl with pale skin and purple hair slumped over, obviously unconscious.

"What about her?" Zuko asked, wondering what the point was.

Slade looked up, "She is my gift to all of you. I've seen the fire nations amazing powers, but it is little compared to what this girl can do. Her own father is Trigon, an ultimate demon compared to the most deadly god you can think of."

"She will help us destroy all other nations. Or enslave them, anyways." Azula laughed wickedly.

"And she's all willing to do this?" Zuko asked, a knot building in his stomach.

"That's the only problem. She is a hero, she uses her powers for good. You must torture it out of her. I suggest using her friends, the teen titans. I lost them on the transport to this world, but I've heard that they are traveling somewhere around Ba Sing Se. Goodbye, I must transport now, as my device is running low in your world."

* * *

Alright, so please review and tell me if you want this story to continue! ALSO, I plan on one of the parings being RavenxZuko. Is this alright with everyone? Any suggestions or ideas for pairings?

And I'm planning on future chapters being from the characters p.o.v.s


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I own neither Avatar nor Teen Titans. Otherwise, Zuko and Katara would be together, and so would Raven and Robin or Raven and Red X.**

**Hey! So, I only got one review so far, but I really want to do a second chapter, and I figured now I know where im going to. Oh, and to answer the reviewers questions, I put Raven and Robin because yes there may be a spark of romance there, and also because his character is important in this story. **

**So, heres the second chapter. But please review to this, otherwise I don't think i'll continue it!**

* * *

Raven awoke to find herself chained up in a small, isolated room. Looking around her, she realized it resembled a prison cell. A few other dirty, bruised looking people were in chains, looking dreadful and hungry.

"Hello?" Raven asked, a bad feeling churning in her stomach. She looked down at herself, suddenly realizing she was not wearing her leotard and cloak, but an odd outfit that consisted of a sort of long red tanktop with gold stitching and lace over tight black legging-type pants. The outfit seemed strange, but Raven was more pissed off about the fact that this meant someone had changed her clothes.

Suddenly, a guard walked up to the cell. He opened the door and stepped in, carrying handcuffs. He walked behind Raven and forced the handcuffs onto her. Raven tried desperatly to kick and scratch him, but she was exhuasted and for some odd reason, her powers would not work.

"Get the hell off of me!" Raven screamed, attracting attention from the other cell prisoners.

"Shut up, your coming with me." The guard spoke, slapping her fiercly across the face and forcing her to comply.

They walked down aways until they reached a large door, and Raven couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. Yes, a door was beautiful. It was etched with gold and red, and the shape of a dragon curled around it. Some strange horn things were on it, and Raven was alarmed when the guard blew fire into them to make it open.

"Hello Zao, have you brought Raven to us?" Asked a cold, unfeeling voice.

"Yes sir, she is right here." The guard set her down and bowed, then fleeted quickly away.

"Hello Raven." The male smiled cruely at her, and at that moment Raven realized a few other people were also in the room. A girl, gorgeous but evil looking stood at his side, and next to her stood a man with a jagged scar on his face. Raven looked at him, and saw that he was extremly handsome, but in this situation she wasn't going to sit around and admire it.

"Where the fuck am I?" Asked Raven, getting severly pissed off.

"That is no way to speak to my Father." The girl took a step forward, "We are your masters. You don't adress us like that, unless you want to feel inflicted with pain. And I can make that pain anyway you want it. Emotional, Physical or Mental." She smiled and laughed wickedly, holding up her hand in a fist, as if ready for it to ignite with flames.

"Now Azula, let us tell our guest why she is here." The man smiled a bit, "Now dear Raven, I am the firelord, and you are here to help us complete a little task. We hear your powers are very great, unfortunatly we had to drug you of them until you understood your purpose."

Raven stifened, "What are you talking about? Firelord?" She felt confused but at the same time she slowly was beginning to understand what was happening.

"Awh, My poor little bird." Azula said, an evil grin speading once again on her face, "Your no longer in your world. You no longer have your friends by your side. What were their names, the 'Teen Titans'? Oh yes, the Teen Titans."

"Where are they?!" Raven demanded, her rage trying to take over.

"Oh, don't you worry little bird, we'll find them soon enough. And perhaps we will keep them around, perhaps we will dispose of them."

"Enough Azula." The male, the one with the scar, spoke up.

"Awww...Zuzu feels her pain. Well then Zuko, I guess you can be the one to take her to her new room." Azula turned to Raven, "And at noon, we will view the usage of your powers."

* * *

Zuko walked silently towards the prison cells. He was alone, already having dropped Raven off at her new room, a version of a prison cell that was a little better than the ones he was walking towards. He felt confused inside. This Raven girl was supposed to be full of ultimate power, and the gave him a grim feeling. Sure, she could help them take over the world. But did he even want that? Also, if she were to break free, she could just as easily turn against them. He had no idea what her abilities were, but it would mean bad news if she were to go against them.

Zuko tossed a couple coins at the guard, and then gave him a grim glare, "Rememeber, tell anyone i'm here, and i'll simply kill you."

The guard nodded, and handed him the keys for the prison cells. Zuko walked over to his uncles cell and opened it.

"Hello Uncle."

* * *

_Silence. _

"I know you don't want to talk...but i'm more confused than ever. I don't want to be evil, Uncle, I really don't."

_More silence. _

"Uncle! Please talk to me!"

"Zuko...only you can choose your future, your fate. I only wish that you would not follow your father. But what can I say to change your mind? Zuko, I will accept you if you wish to have me back. But you cannot keep going along like this."

"I know uncle...I know..."

* * *

"Friend Robin! Do you wish to view Katara and Aangs bending of the water skills? They are most marvelous!" Starfire gleamed, happy to be with her new friends.

Robin smiled a bit,"Not right now Star, I'm still trying to loacate Raven."

Cyborg walked over, "Dude, you've been at it for 4 hours now, take a break. I'm sure Raes fine, She's a big girl with big powers."

"I know...I just cant shake this feeling that I have. That shes in great danger."

"Is it because of that crush you have on her?" Cyborg asked, a small smile on his half human, half robot face.

"What?!?" Robin asked, wondering how the hell Cyborg knew.

"Look dude, i've seen it. You think shes smart, you think shes cute, yeah you like her."

Robin sighed, "I know. I thought no one could see it. I never wanted anyone to find out because..." He trailed off.

"Why? Because you also like Starfire."

Robin looked around, making sure no one was listening, "How can you tell that too?! Is it wrong, Cyborg, I have crushes on both my female team mates, I'm a sick leader."

"No Robin, It's not wrong. And hey, you've never had a crush on Terra or Bumble Bee or Jinx, so theres a start!" Cybog laughed a little.

"Yeah I guess...I just...I don't know."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Rob, But c'mon, have a little fun. I'll take over trying to locate Raven."

"Thanks Cyborg."

* * *

**So, theres the second addition! I hope it's good, yeah I know i've left some mystery there. Review whether you want Robin to like Starfire or Raven more!**

**Oh, and review to say whether you want Zuko evil or good! And any other suggestions/comments.**

**Please review, cuz I enjoyed writing this and want to write more!**

**-Raina.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I own notta thing. Really.

Hey! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I think I have a final decision so far for pairings. But beware, it COULD change, and I'm making different romances throughout the story. So one pairing could change to another VERY quickly. And I believe there's going to be quite the triangle. 

_TheDreamChaser- Yes, I love Raven and Robin together too! I think Zuko/Raven would also be good since they are so alike. I smell a triangle coming…_

_Music of Silence- Awh thanks, and I love both those pairings too._

_alice the loner- Good idea actually!_

_SilverRaven- Well, here you go!_

_Nerdoraurus- Yeah I think it would be cool and different. For now, i'm going with some romance from both Robin and Zuko. Lets see what happens..._

* * *

"She won't do anything! Ughhh!" Azula raged, letting a burst of steam erupt from her hands. She started at Raven from a distance, wanting to crush the stupid girl with her bare hands.

"Relax Azula, She's still upset and getting used to being here. We can try again in a-" Zuko started, however, getting interrupted by Azula.

"No! She won't use her powers, and thats the sole purpose shes here! I say we attack her and force her to use her powers!"

"Azula, Father specifically said no to that. We want her to help us. Perhaps if we get her trust she'll show us her powers." Zuko said, trying to calm Azula down. He didn't want to attack Raven. She was interesting, and something inside him didn't want to hurt her. It was weird, he was supposed to be the son of the most violent man around, but he wanted to protect her for some reason.

"Fine. Guards! Escort Raven back to her room. Don't give her any food though. And give her the shot to mute her powers." Azula smiled cruely, trailing back to her room. She then stopped and turned around, "Oh, and Zuzu, we bring her back here tommorow. If she continues being stubborn, the torture will begin."

Zuko sighed and watched as a guard grabbed Raven by the arm and lugged her to her room.

* * *

"You can let go of me now." Raven said, trying to free her arm from the rather strong guards grip. She wished desperatly her powers were back. The guard was really rough, and Raven wanted to blast him off of the ship.

The guard grinned at her, "Aww...afraid of me now, are you? You know your actually pretty cute. If the firelord was intelligant he'd take you to his bedroom and..."

Raven angrily pulled her arm from him, "Fuck you!" She screamed, feeling the rage well up inside her. How dare this disgusting guard say that to her.

The guards face turned angry, "Excuse me? Your here on the firenation ship, you can't say that to me sweetheart." He gripped both her wrists and shoved her against the wall. Noticing her slight fear, he let go of one of her wrists but then slapped her hard against the face. She cried out and whimpered, as it stung really bad.

"Let go of me!" She cried, feeling angry but afraid of anything else to happen. However, the guard didn't want to listen to her. He pressed his lips against hers and grinded his hips into hers. She was trapped between him and the wall.

Raven bit down on his tounge. The guard angrily cried out in pain, then kicked her in the stomach. Ravens eyes welled up in a few tears, but hell if she would ever let them fall.

"Well now, your coming with me sweetheart." He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her back to his room. He couldn't wait to take advantage of her. He smiled, it was about time he got some action.

"Put her down this instant." A strong, male voice demanded.

The guard turned around, ready to mouth off, but then saw it was Zuko. He dropped Raven to the ground then stood at attention. Zuko walked around him, wanting to light the guards face on fire.

"What the hell were you planning to do with her?" Zuko demanded, far over the point of being angry. He had been walking to the prison cells to pay his uncle another visit when he heard Raven cry out.

"Nothing sir, I swear of it." The guard said, gulping down his immense fear.

"Bullshit." Zuko shouted. He grabbed the guard by the collar, "Ever come near her again and i'll burn off your hands and eyes, then throw you into the ocean, got it?"

The guard nodded and scurried off, not wanting to test Zuko any longer.

Zuko helped Raven up and looked at her face, noticing a small bruise forming on her temple. Her eyes were teary, and Zuko felt his heart sting as he looked at her. Raping a woman was a sick, barabaric act, and he was sure glad he had stopped it in time.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Ha. Hell as if you care. Your just a disgusting person who wants to take over the world." Raven spit back, wanting to destroy him.

Zuko winced, "Whatever. Go inside your room now." He opened her door then waiting until she walked inside. He slammed it shut then made sure it was locked.

Then he spun on his heel and walked away, yearning for a training session.

* * *

He missed her. That was all he knew.

Robin stood, facing the water, thinking about Raven. He sighed, wishing she was here to talk to. He had Starfire, and even Beast Boy to talk to. But it didn't matter, because only Raven made him feel better. He sighed again, wishing that their bond hadn't been so disrupted when they had been transported. He could feel her still, a little, but the connection was fuzzy.

"Friend Robin?"

Robin turned around, realizing of course, it was Starfire. "Hey Star," He said, smiling a bit.

"Why have you not come to eat with us, nor tell the funny stories?" Starfire asked, prying a bit. She was worried about Raven also, as she missed her best friend. And now she saw how much it was affecting Robin.

"I'll be there in a minute Star, I promise."

Starfire nodded, then turned around, "I know you love her Robin."

"What?" Robin asked, suprised.

"Yes, it is true," She looked down, a tear rolling from her eyes, "You see i've always wished for you to be mine, but I do not compare to her. She is beautiful and smart and understands the ways and customs of earth. I know why you love her..."

Robin felt a pang of guilt hit him, "Star, never say you don't compare to her. You are gorgeous, and any guy would kill to have you. I'm sorry. I guess Raven just means a lot to me. Your my best friend though Star, and I do love you, just not in that way."

"I understand friend Robin, will you give a hug please?" Starfire asked, smiling.

"Of course Star." They embraced, and at that moment, Robin felt a spark. He had no idea what it was though. Thats when it hit him, "I can feel her again!"

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked, curious.

"Yes!" Then his voice got lower, "Star, she's in trouble. We have to get a move on, it's not good, go wake the others."

Starfire ran off. Robin's eyebrows knitted together in fury. Hell if he would let his love get into any danger.

* * *

**Yay! Theres the third chapter!**

**Please review with suggestions, comments, ideas...etc.**

They make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans nor Avatar.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Replies:**

**TheDreamChaser & TheDreamChaser friend-Yeah don't worry…we'll be seeing some of Ravens power soon. Yay! And yes I agree on Beast Boy with Toph. I have a few other ideas for Starfire, I was thinking Sokka at first…but I think that two people who are kind of clueless might not go so well together. Oh well, it's a maybe!**

**Eikyuu the Jellykage- Ohh sorry you don't like RobRae! Don't worry though, it might not end that way. I actually don't even know whether she'll end up with Robin or Zuko. I guess we shall see.**

**Rosi345- Well…okay? Care to elaborate?**

**Alice the loner- Awh well thank you! And I'm sure your poems are good. Have you posted any stories on Fanfiction yet?**

**music of silence- Yeah, I never really thought of them that way either, until I was just thinking and I realized that they both have a dark past, evil fathers, and sweet powers. Haha, so thats what created this story! Oh, and for the times-well in the avatars world, it is when Ozai thinks Zuko defeated the Avatar and he is with Azula/His father. And in titan world, well I can't remember the season. But, lets just say it takes place after Raven goes through that birthday mess with her father, that season. **

**Scrabble1- Thank you! And i'm glad.**

**Nerdosaurus- Yeah I was thinking that too. Well that means you'll like the next few chapters! And I just realized that I love your penname. **

**SilverRaven- Woot! Heres some rae/zuko to satisfy...**

* * *

The firelord stood before Raven. He eyed the girl up and down, noticing for the first time that she was extremley pretty. He smiled a bit and lifted up her chin, "Why, little one, will you not choose to use your powers?"

Raven felt a chill go down her spine. She had almost been raped yesterday, and now this disgusting, evil man was talking to her like she was some peice of meat. Raven shrugged off his hands and gave him a wicked glare.

"Well Father, I personally think this little bitch needs to be tortured, and taught a little lesson in obedience." Of course, Azula always had ideas. That horrible, feverish girl.

Ozai nodded, "Yes, it seems that is so. Son, I have quite the present for you."

Zuko looked up quickly, "Huh?"

"Well, you are a man now, and men have cravings. I'd take her, but my harem is already so full. Here, claim her as your own."

"But, Father-" Zuko started, afraid.

"Oh, no need to thank me Zuko. After all, if you were to deny her, that would really hurt me, now wouldn't it?" The firelord smiled a cruel grin, and shoved Raven towards him.

Azula laughed wickedly, "Oh, and when your done with her Zuko, i'd like a word with her."

* * *

"So...you like nature too?" Asked a shy, blushing little Toph.

Beast boy looked back at the blind earthbender, "Yep!" He smiled, happy to have met Aang and Toph, nature freaks that were just like him. Him and Toph had become friends, and he had to admit, she was really cute, in that tough kind of way.

They were traveling through a small fire nation village, looking for clues to figure out where Raven was. Robin could feel a slight connection to Raven with his bond, but it would phase in and out, and it was getting weaker. So, they had split up, and had gone out looking. Beast Boy though it was a little dumb, though. I mean, what were they really going to discover? It was just a little town, but Toph and Katara had insisted that the fire nation probably had something to do with Raven, since they were usually behind all dangerous plots.

Toph beamed up at Beast Boy, "I can't see you, but I bet your really cute."

Beast Boy giggled a little bit, "Thanks. I can see you though, and you are cute."

Toph blushed, the little girl side of her personality coming through. Usually, she acted all strong and tough, but Beast Boy was funny...and sweet...and so lovable.

"Really? I thought you'd never love a girl like me...i'm all rocks and land."

Beast Boy let out a full laugh, if only she knew. His thoughts went back to Terra, who was the titan equivialent of Toph. She had moved earth, and been kind of silly but tough at the same time. He missed her, but at the same time, Toph kind of eased his pain. He looked at her, noticing not for the first time that she was blushing. She seemed to do that an awful lot around him. Which was strange, because most girls always did that around Robin, because he was the sexy boy wonder. Or they saw Cyborg's muscles and thought of him ad the attractive one.

Beast Boy smiled, "Toph, I love rocks and land." He stopped and hugged the short girl, not caring when they recieved strange looks from on-going people. They were an odd looking pair-a green skinny boy and a short blind girl. Oh well, their personalities were just alike.

* * *

Raven looked around her, feeling a little more than pissed-off. _If that arrogant, selfish little prick even thinks about touching me... _She narrowed her feirce, violet eyes. She wished desperatley for her friends. She also wished ardently that technology would work here, and she wasn't stuck in a world where they used birds with messages as telephones.

Just at that moment, the door slid open and Zuko walked in. Raven growled, her hands tied up above her head. Zuko held his hands up, as if he was surrendering.

"Raven, I promise, I won't touch you."

Raven snorted, "Please, all the people on this ship seem sick. I wouldn't be suprised if there were a million concubines in those prison cells."

Zuko winced, "There are about 25..."

Ravens eyes widened, "Why do you feel content letting 25 innocent women get raped and probably beat?"

Zuko sighed, "I don't. I know that my father is truley sick..." Zuko trailed off, wondering why he was telling this to the prisoner, the tool for world domination.

Raven looked confused, "What? Why would you even follow him then?"

"Look, did I ever say I wanted to share my life story with you?" Zuko asked, getting angry. What was this girls problem? As if she knew anything he had to go through in his life time.

"I was just asking. I have my own father problems, you stupid bastard." Raven shot back, getting just as aggressive.

Zuko spun around and let out an angry growl, "Do you see this scar on my face? That man up there, my father, gave this to me when I was a kid. Then he exiled me from the nation, only to let me regain my honor if I decided to be a ruthless son-of-a bitch and capture the Avatar, and kill whoever stood in my way."

Raven took in a deep breath, "Look, I realize you probably think that your alone in your issues, but your not." She looked off to the side, a pang of hurt wounding her soul.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her, "What?" He asked, wondering what memories she possibly held.

"You and your father aren't the only ones who have tried to use me to take over. My own father has attempted to use me as a portal, and once, a while ago, I temporarily killed everyone on the earth. I froze them all, and my father was the ultimate tyrant. I've always wished that my father wasn't evil, that I wasn't a child born out of rape, and that I could see my mother..." She trailed off, her words envoking sadness to come out.

Zuko's eyes softened, "I'm sorry. Believe me Raven, I understand completley."

He sat down next to her, untied her hands and ankles that were bound to his bed, and just looked down. Raven sat up, wondering what to do. She had a perfect chance to kill him, obviously. The shot that muted her powers had worn off, and she could let rage unleash anytime and destroy him. However, she had no desire to do so. He was a tortured soul, just like she was.

"Zuko...?" Raven started, not wanting to ask the question she so badly wanted too.

"Yes?"

"Why won't you go against your father? Why won't you protect the innocent?"

Zuko's heart throbbed with pain, his eyes feeling blurry, "That, Raven, is an excellent question. I guess I just always wanted my Fathers love."

"There has been no one else there for you?" Raven asked softly, really feeling for the poor boy that sat next to her.

Zuko closed his eyes tightly, "Iroh."

"Huh?"

"My uncle, he always supported me, but I betrayed him. Now he sits in the prison cells, rotting away. He's my fathers brother, and my father just lets him sit there are rot!"

Raven, feeling overwhelmed, reached out and patted him on the shoulder. She didn't want to get to close, as she never did that much with anyone.

Raven sighed, "I bet he would forgive you."

"I know...I just don't know what to do anymore."

At that moment, a large, sharp knock rang at the door. "Oh Zuzu!" Azula screamed, "Are you done with the little bird yet?"

* * *

"Robin! We have news!" Katara's pretty voice rang out over the distance.

Robin looked up sharply, "Yes?"

Sokka panted, out of breath, "We overheard a conversation between to elite fire nation folk. It seems that the Firelord Ozai has a 'sercret weapon' he plans to add on his side. And when the other one asked what it could possibly be, the dude said it wa some chick with powers that were supposed to be like nothing they ever saw before. And that she looks like shes not from here, with purple hair and stuff. Thats her, right?! Thats Raven!"

Katara smiled and added, "And shes supposidly on the fire nation ship, which is stationed not much far from here! They are getting supplies!"

Robin silently thanked the heavens, "Yes! Let's get a move on, and on the way you can tell us all about this 'firelord'."

* * *

**Alright, I hope that was good! I wanted to do an update-and hopefully it wasn't too rushed. **

**Review with comments or suggestions!**

**And heres a little preview:**

**-Next time, Ravens powers will be exposed!**

**-And we'll see a suprise from Zuko.**

**-Oh, and the titans will re-unite with Raven!**

**Whoooo! Review and i'll update!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer- Nein, I do not own teen titans or avatar. Ach Shade!**_

**Hello! Well, I was gonna wait until I got more reviews, but since I can't update later because of shopping and friend needs, I'll be nice and post it now!**

_Replies:_

_Nerdosaurus- Haha yeah I enjoyed writing that little Toph/BB part. There will be some more romance in this chapter between characters!_

_TheDreamChaser- Yupp, this will probably be kind of a dramatic chapter. I really don't know why Cyborg will have. I don't really know if Cyborg would match up with anyone from the avatar world. Any suggestions? And I know, I hate the StarRobin pairing! I can't ever see them lasting together, haha but I guess of course its a cartoon._

_SilverRaven- Don't worry, there'll be some more in here. whoo!_

_music of silence- Yeah, I was imagining that too, it would be such a cute little scene. Well, since someone agrees with me, it's getting put it in soon! _

* * *

"-And the firelord wants everyone either destroyed or enslaved to him. He's a truely sick man, his hobbies consist of plotting to kill the innocent, and raping his concubines." Sokka drew in a breath, feeling anger flash over his face. Katara reached over and hugged him, calming him down with her motherly ways.

Robin let out a small growl, "If thats what Ravens there for..."

Katara shook her head, "No, we would've never heard about her if she was a simple sex slave. The men said she has great power. Like black magic or something."

Starfire nodded, "It is true, friend Robin, what if Raven uses her power to help these cruel men?"

Robin sighed, "I don't think Raven can be tricked into that. Shes very smart. Let's hope shes okay."

"Well, I mean if its the firelord-" Sokka started, but didn't finish his sentance, as Toph had quickly elbowed him in the stomach.

Sokka smiled sheepishly, "Oh, right, sorry."

* * *

"So, little bird, we've heard you can fly. What else can you do?" Azula looked over at the purple haired girl in front of her, trying to intimidate her with her wide eyes.

Raven narrowed her flashing eyes, "Excuse me? But I have a few questions."

Azula let out a small laugh, "Oh, darling, do you really think your allowed to ask questions? Oh, well, lets see what they are. Go ahead and ask." Azula laughed again, amused at the obtuse prisoner. Azula wanted to fight her so badly, and prove that she had greater power. The thought of another girl having greater power disgusted her. She wanted to be the ultimate warrior.

"How the hell did I get here? On this ship I mean. And who told you my powers?" Raven angrily asked, feeling brave. This Azula girl was all talk, she could tell. There might've been some power behind her, but Raven was pretty sure she could take her.

"Hmm...do I dare tell you without fathers permission? Well, let's strike a deal. You use your powers, I'll give you the answer." Azula chuckled wickedly, and didn't wait for a response. She jumped up and unleashed a great deal of firey power towards Raven.

Raven barley missed the bolts, and flew up. She growled, feeling rage trying to push through. She threw anything she could find at Azula, which actually wasn't much. Azula then shot out another bolt, this time it hitting Raven square in the stomach. She laughed when Raven gasped and fell to the grown, burnt and in pain.

Azula stood up straight, laughing at the girl in front of her. Bringing pain was the only happiness she ever felt. Unfortunatly, she was too far into her own mind to realize that Raven was flying again. And this time, she meant buisness.

Raven let out an angry shreik and unleashed darkness on Azula. This time, rage was full and up-front. Azula screamed at the top of her lungs, fear dreading through her entire body. She saw nightmares flashing before her eyes, and she felt immense emotional, mental and physical pain. She continued to shreik when she saw that Ravens violet eyes had been replaced by multiple, glowing red ones.

Zuko heard Azula's deadly screams and rushed to the source. His jaw dropped when he saw the sight in front of him. Raven's powers were fully let loose, and she was aiming it all at Azula. He felt amazed and terrified at what he saw. This girls power was immense, commiting to it's fullest. He didn't know whether to help his poor sister or not. Would Raven kill her? Part of him almost wished for it. However, he knew that would just end up terribly, so he ran at full speed and jumped up, knocking into Raven. Her eyes closed, then returned to normal. She looked exhausted, and then her hand went to her stomach, where it profusly bleed.

Zuko looked at Azula, who sat on the ground, not moving, "Azula, are you okay?"

Azula looked up, her eyes glazed over. She nodded, still horrified, "I-I-I'm...get her back to her room please."

Zuko nodded and picked up Raven, careful not to make her angry. He sure as hell didn't want that power being unleashed onto him.

* * *

"Uncle," Zuko sighed, "Can we talk please?"

"Yes Zuko?" His uncle asked, his voice raw and throaty.

"Uncle, I don't want to be evil. Today, I saw Raven's power. Shes the...weapon...we found. Surely even the prisoners heard of what she did to Azula. I thought Father would be angry, but it turns out he was delighted, hes excited to unleash that on everyone else. It made me realize....no innocent person deserves that. And I know Raven dosent want to do that to anyone either."

"Zuko, you are serious?" His uncle asked, a plot forming in his head.

"Of course Iroh, I just don't know how to escape this madness."

"Well Zuko, you escape it quite literally. You and Raven, you both meet me here at midnight, I know a way out of this ship, but I can only get out if we both firebend, as it takes two."

Zuko felt fear build up inside of him. Was he really willing to do this? He betrayed the avatar, his friends and his uncle so his father would love him. And now he is knowingly leaving him.

"I'll be there uncle."

* * *

"So...your trying to help me?" Raven asked, not believing the hotheaded prince.

"Please, understand. I don't want to hurt innocent people...and if we both escape you won't have to use your powers on the innocent."

"I wasn't planning to anyways." Raven narrowed her eyes. She knew that it was the firelords plan to use her powers, but she wondered how he would ever do that. There was no way she would willingly destroy people.

Zuko gulped, "He's seeking out your friends...if you don't play along with him he will torture them, kill them off one by one with a slow painful death...please Raven, do not underestimate the evil of which my Father can commit."

Raven winced, she loved her friends. No matter how much they annoyed her. She growled, like hell that would ever happen. She'd kill that man, she'd torture him...maim him...

"Raven." Zuko interrupted her thoughts, "My uncle has a plan. We are going to find the Avatar once we leave ship, and hopefully he will believe that i've changed..."

Raven snorted, "I'm still not convinced you've changed."

Zuko sighed, he knew it was hard to believe. He'd done some pretty terrible deeds, and made many mistakes. However, his uncle forgiving him was the first step of his 'recovery.'

"So...?" Zuko asked, holding open the door. It was almost midnight, and he had to go meet his uncle.

"One condition though...we have to find my friends. I need to make sure they are okay." She looked at him, and saw the faintest hint of a smile. She didn't know what it was, but whenever she acted tough, it made Zuko smile. Oh well, he's just a arrogant, egotistical prince...who couldn't mean anything, right?

Zuko nodded, interrupting her thoughts once again, "Let's get a move on, we can't let guards see us."

* * *

Robin sighed, "When are we going to be there Aang?"

Aang looked back at the boy wonder, who he was beggining to realize was awfully impateint. He pointed ahead of them, and Robin looked to see a large ship. Firenation!

Katara sat up, "We can't just bombard them though. They can't see us...we'll have to camp out and then sneak in."

Everyone nodded, agreeing. Well, except for Beast Boy and Toph who sat next to eachother, flirting and giggling quietly, like a young middle school romance. Katara rolled her eyes, but smiled to see Toph so happy. She then pointed out a perfect spot for them to land, and they began to stretch out and unwind.

Suddenly a small shreik was heard. Everyone quickly turned around, to see Starfire jumping up and down, smiling.

"What is it, Star?" Asked Robin, a bit annoyed at her loudness.

"It is friend Raven!" Starfire smiled, pointing to their disheveled purple-haired friend, traveling with an older man and a teenaged boy. Robin felt a pang of jealously, noting that the boy was a bit attractive, and walked rather closely to Raven...

Katara scowled, "And Zuko." Toph, Aang and Sokka all narrowed their eyes, not happy to see the firey prince again.

* * *

"Ugggghhhhhhh!" A furious voice rang out over the firenation ship.

"What, what is it?" Azula asked quickly, wondering what the situation could possibly be.

"Zuko, Iroh and the tool are gone. They broke Iroh out of prison and escaped!" The firelord was in a _bad_ mood. Well, that was the understatement of the century.

"What? How?" Azula asked, getting just as pissed-off.

Ozai turned swiftly, ignoring her, "We have to find them," He smiled cruely, "Of course...to let Zuko know he is exiled once again."

* * *

**Well, there it is! I actually planned more for this chapter, but I think i'm gonna make you all review and wait for it next time! Haha, sorry!**

**So, what do you all think?**

**Oh, and when you reveiw, please start with ROBIN or ZUKO for who you want Raven to end up with. I mean, of course it could change, but i'd like an idea. And review with any comments/suggestions!**

**-Raina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own teen titans nor avatar. Tut mir leid.**

**Alright, so I meant to update earlier...but then I went shopping and I have a weak spot for clothes that hits me quite often. Oh, well!**

**Review Replies:**

_crazyred717- Thank you!_

_Scrabble1- Haha of course, always._

_music of silence- Awh, well thank you! Oh yes, Robin will be jealous. But that just makes it fun. And no, of course not, I love long reviews!_

_silverraven- Aha well you never know._

_Nerdosaurus- Oh yes, Ravens gonna unleash some of that power. But first...guy drama!_

_TheDreamChaser- Good reasons! I'll definatly take that into concideration._

**_Well...heres the next chapter!!!!_**

* * *

"Zuko," growled a fierce Katara, "What are you doing here?"

Robin looked at the once nice-sounding girl. He wondered what had happened between them. He was used to seeing the waterbender so motherly and caring, but right now her eyes were shooting daggers at the boy.

Zuko held up his hands in peace, "Please...I know that I betrayed you, you all actually, but really, I know my fathers not worth it anymore."

Sokka snorted and let out a long mocking laugh, "Yeah right, fire breath, what are you planning? Wheres the other fire nation assholes?"

"He's being sincere." Raven spoke up for the first time since they reunited. It was odd, as an empath she could feel everyones emotions. Although sometimes she was mistaken, she could feel how much sorrow and honesty radiated off of Zuko.

"How would you know?" Katara asked, still not believing it.

"I'm an empath. I can feel emotions. For instance, I can feel the hurt, annoyance and frustration filtering from your body." Her lip turned upwards a little bit, despite the anger coming for the people she didn't know, she was happy to see her friends.

"Please, I want to help you peasants...I mean...waterbenders...and especially you Aang...Please trust me." Zuko felt torn. Of course, he was used to being shunned, but he felt hurt at the non-acceptance. At least he had Ravens trust though.

"Fine." Aang spoke up out of the silence, and everyone turned towards him, "I believe him. We have to give him a chance."

"But Aang-" Katara angrily shouted, trying to convince the trusting avatar to think twice.

"Katara, it's in my nature, we have to help him. Look, his uncle is with him. I think we can trust him."

"Ughh. Fine!" Katara threw her hands up in defeat, "But if he betrays us..." She narrowed her eyes and looked with all her anger at Zuko.

"I won't." Zuko stated, hoping it was true. He hadn't expected to betray them the first time, but he wished and hoped with all his might that it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

"Sooo...Raven." Sokka grinned sheepishly, checking out the new girl in front of him. They were finally past the whole Zuko issue, and now everyone was looking with interest at Raven.

Raven scowled and wished desperatly she had her cloak to sheild herself in. She was not suprised when Starfire finally let out a huge shreik and pounced on top of her, hugging her tight.

"S-star...please!" Raven desperatly gasped for air, her ribs starting to crush into her inner organs. It was funny, Raven usually would've been mad, but the truth was that she had missed them all so badly.

Her second hug was from Robin. He embraced her tightly, wishing that he could express his feelings to her now. He smelled the faint scent of lavender in her silky hair, and smiled, remembering his best memories with her, both positive and negative. From her birthday to their bond, she was always in his head. Raven smiled back, feeling a bit giddy and she held the Boy Wonder himself. He opened his mouth to say something, but of course Cyborg wouldn't let it happen.

"A-hem!" Cyborg interrupted, pushing Robin off and picking up Raven into his arms, "I missed my lil' sister so much." He laughed heartily and hugged her, crushing her just like Starfire had.

"My turn!" Beast Boy shouted, running towards Raven.

"Ehhh...I don't know Beast Boy, I'm not sure I was gone long enough for that." Raven said, cracking a bit of a joke. All the titans chuckled, except for Beast Boy who frowned until Raven accepted his embrace.

The GAang and Zuko looked a little bit confsued, but most of them smiled at it, wondering what would happen if one of them got split apart. Katara laughed and hugged Toph and Aang, realizing she couldn't live without any of them. Toph rolled her eyes, but smiled at Beast Boy, who kissed the top of her forehead lightly.

"Soo...lets eat!" Sokka said, belching loudly and disturbing everyone a little bit.

"Yeah...I agree." Raven said, suprising all the Titans who rarely saw the dark empath eat anything.

"Wow Rae." Cyborg stated, cracking a bit of a grin.

"What? Those fire nation guards didn't feed me for days!" They all looked at Zuko, whos expression appeared a bit guilty.

"Sorry...the fire nation isn't exactly the most welcoming." Zuko admitted, feeling ashamed of his people.

"I'll say!" Iroh started, "I'm so hungry I could eat this whole forest!"

Zuko wearily laughed, feeling pained for his uncle. He looked at Raven and Iroh, who made jokes out of how starving they really were. Were his people really so cruel they didn't take time to feed their prisoners? He shuddered, glad to finally be rid of them.

* * *

"Wow...you eat alot for being a girl!" Sokka exclaimed, feeling another burp about to erupt.

Starfire grinned back at him, "Oh yes, friend Sokka! Back at home, I was the biggest food eater!" She smiled, feeling proud of herself.

"Dude! I love food so much! These guys don't understand at all!"

"Would you like to try my typical tameranian dish of Blorgstoffle?!?" She asked, jumping up and down, feeling giddy.

"Pshh...yeah!"

Starfire hurried off to find the ingrediants, feeling bubbly that finally someone wanted to try her delicious concoction.

Sokka looked over to see Robin and Cyborg laughing hysterically. "What??" Sokka asked, deeply confused.

"You don't know what you just agreed to Man." Cyborg wiped a joyous tear from his human eye.

Everything seemed so fun, and the mood was light.

**None of them knew it was all about to change.**

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter was kind of short and rushed!_

_I promise next one will be longer/better, this was more of a filler, getting to the point kind of chapter._

_Review still please! && I'll update._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-Nothing owned.**

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry that I had to wait until today to update. I actually haven't been at home lately nor by a computer. So…I promise I'll make it up to you guys! Either with a bonus chapter or some previews.**

**Replies:**

**_music of slience- Thanks! And well, Raven dosen't trust people very easily, and since Zuko was part of the group that held her captive, she is not sure whether to trust him or not, she but feels his emotions, and knows hes honest about what he said to the Avatar. & yep the reaction to Blorgstoffle will be in here!_**

**_blackwerewlf- Yeah, I wasn't sure if there were any, but i'm happy to be the first!_**

**_Eikyuu- Haha yes that would be great._**

**_Nerdosaurus- Yes, Zuko feels it! And we'll see more of that soon._**

**_TheDreamChaser- I actually don't know if i'll put them in here yet...I guess we will see!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"You know son, I always knew you were a mistake. I should've never let your mother bear you. I'm so glad she's gone."_

_"Noo!!" Zuko screamed, desperatly trying to reach out, despite being chained down to some type of surface._

_"I find your weakness funny...do you want to know where Iroh is? Being killed right now. And that pretty little girl WE were supposed to use...well i'm giving her to my guards as a little gift."_

_"Let them go!" Zuko shouted at the top of his lungs, tears burning the brims of his eyes. Not them, no please no._

_"Oh, and don't worry about the rest, i'll dispose of them quickly. Oh, and the Avatar. How dare you try to help him. I cannot wait until I torture him, and you watch."_

_Zuko breathed staggardly, trying to catch his gasping breath. This wasn't happening. It was too much. He felt pain in his stomach and looked down. A bloody gash weaped, most likely from a fire wound. He saw his father get an evil glint in his eye._

_"You know son, I think you deserve another scar. You don't deserve one pretty eye."_

_His father let out a wicked shriek of laughter and raised his hand, letting a burst of power erupt._

_Zuko screamed and screamed..._

"Zuko!" Raven shook him, trying to wake the boy from his nightmares. She had woken up to hear disturbing screaming from the tent next to hers. When she ran in, she had seen Zuko shivering and screaming, obviously trying to get away from something in his mind.

"W-what?" Asked Zuko, his heart pounding and throbbing against his chest. He looked around and realized he was still with the Avatar and Titans. He glanced up and saw Raven, her face looking confused and with a hint of concern. He blinked several time, feeling his face to check for another scar. Realizing nothing was there, he heaved a sigh of relief.

"You were screaming." Raven stated, not wanting to push.

"Yes.." Zuko sighed, not wanting to admit what he had seen. He remembered feeling most upset when his father said Raven was gived to the guards. He didn't know why, but it hurt him to think of her being used like that.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raven nervously asked, not being to keen on the subject of sympathy.

Zuko let a deep breath escape his lips, "I don't know." He twisted a small branch in his hand, bending it in different directions until it broke. He stared at the jagged edges, scraping the outer bark with his nail.

Raven put a hand on his shoulder and attempted a small smile, "You can tell me. I admitted to you about my father wanting to use me as a portal. Trust me, i'll understand your father problems."

Zuko's lips turned up a little bit, realizing she knew what his dream was about even before he said anything. He turned towards her, and threw the branch down on the ground, "I had a nightmare. One where my father had me captured, along with all of you. He killed Uncle, and...let different men take _turns_ with you. I kept trying to escape, fight back, but I couldn't..."

Raven's eyes widened at the mention of her name, "I was in your dream?" She asked wearily, wondering the cause.

"Yes...I don't know why. Honestly Raven, from the moment I saw you I felt protective of you. Thats why I rushed to your safety when that guard went too far with you. I can't put my finger on it, but you remind me of someone. And I don't want to let you go." Zuko looked down, feeling shame pore from his words. He wasn't good at expressing his feelings, let alone telling someone straight to their face that he cared about them.

"Wow." Raven said, not believing it. She felt a fluttering feeling go through her stomach, and emotions tugged at her mind, begging to speak with her. She pushed the thoughts away, to deal with them later.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Zuko said, turning away.

"No, it's okay. I want to stay. I'll keep you company." She sat down next to him and noticed a book lying next to him. Picking it up, she realized it was one she had never read. Something from this dimension. "What's this?" She asked, looking through the pages.

"My favorite story. It's about this boy who loses his mother, but then when hes older, he meets this magical dragon, and hes brought to her again. They re-unite and him and her and the dragon live happily ever after..." He trailed off, realizing how silly he sounded. When were there ever happy endings?

"Do you mind if I read it?" Raven asked, curious, and feeling a dent in her heart at the mention of re-uniting with mothers. Zuko shook his head, and Raven smiled, opened it up and began reading.

Zuko looked at Raven, her lips slowing forming the words she read on the page. A peice of hair fell from behind her ear and framed her large violet eyes, making her look mysterious and gorgeous at the same time. Zuko attempted to shake away those thoughts and laid down, glad that Raven was keeping him company. He watched her read, and felt a sense of calm. He stayed like that, watching her, until his eyes softly closed and he began drifting away, this time into peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Sokka! I made you breakfast!" Starfire exclaimed, feeling giddy. She had forcefully fed her Blorgstoffle to Sokka the night before, and although he looked tortured at first, after a few bites he loved it and shovled it down. Unfortunatly for Katara and Aang, they had also tried it. However, it resulted in them throwing up behind a bush and wondering desperatly how Sokka could handle it.

Sokka grinned widely and licked his lips. Another tameranian meal? Oh boy!

A few feet away, Beast Boy laughed and rolled his bright green eyes. Toph sat down next to him, a small smile plastered on her face. Beast Boy had warned her about Starfires cooking, and she had been smart enough to kindly refuse it.

"So are we going to the market today?" Asked Beast Boy, excited. Toph laughed and nodded, grabbing onto his small green hand. They strolled away, a happy couple enjoying life.

Unfortunatly, another few feet away was Robin, who was _not_ a happy camper. He sat on the ground, frustrated. He had sat up all night trying to figure out a way back into their dimension. They needed to protect Jump City! He growled, letting out another aggravated sigh.

"Chill out Dude." Sokka exclaimed, wolfing down a plate of who-knows-what. Starfire stood next to him, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

Robin shot him a nasty look and glanced back at Raven, who was camly meditating by the water. He was already pissed that he saw her walk out of Zukos tent this morning, and this was just making it worse. He wondered what they were doing, and how much they talked on the ship. She had even stuck up for him when Katara had freaked out on him. What was that all about? His jealously flew into full-blown mode and he unleashed it all onto his attempt to fix his device.

Cyborg noticed his fury and let out a small chuckle, realizing that the young Boy Wonder was frumpled about seeing Raven leave Zuko's tent. He rolled his eyes, fully knowing Raven wasn't doing anything bad. Not his little sister! He'd beat that Zuko guy up if he made a move on Raven, and that also went for Robin. He'd never allow anyone to hurt Raven, no matter how much she could take care of herself.

Looking around, he realized that Zuko, Katara and Aang were nowhere to be found. Confused, he asked Robin, "Where's the others?"

Robin looked up, "Uhmm, I don't know. They walked away earlier. Don't ask me why."

Cyborg sighed, oh these people. Whatever would he do?

* * *

Okay, So theres the update! And since im oh-so nice and want to make up for taking long to update, i'm giving you a bonus chapter! Review this one, but read on!

Review and Click the button!

-Raina.


	8. Bonus: A Toph and Beast Boy scene!

**Bonus Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Nope, still nothing.**

* * *

"When I first met all of you, I immediatly knew you were the cutest. I could feel it." Toph smiled, little dimples appearing bluntly in the apples of her rosy cheeks.

Beast Boy laughed and hugged the girl close to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. They walked through the market place, acting as couple-like as could be. They laughed loudly, smiled widely and let everyone know they were together.

"Oohh! This jewelery looks pretty!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pulling Toph over to the display.

Toph giggled and rolled her eyes, "Well I can't see it, but i'll take your word for it."

Beast Boy slipped off a green jeweled necklace and hooked it around Tophs tiny neck. He stood back, admiring the little earthbender.

"It looks gorgeous on you." He cupped her cheek with one hand and bent down to kiss her. Unfortunatly, before he met her soft lips, a man interrupted and pulled him back by his shoulders.

"What'cha think your doing there green boy?" The man looked poor, and smelled faintly of dust and something smoky.

"Uhhh...?" Beast Boy looked over the man, wondering what his problem was.

"That there is my necklace I am selling, and you were planning to steal it!" He lurked forward and ripped the jewels from Toph's throat.

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder, "I wasn't doing anything! I wasn't gonna steal it!"

"Oh sure you wasn't." The man coughed and spit on the ground next to him, sneering his nose, "Ohh lookie here, I accidentaly broke it when I snatched it. Guess you'll gotta work it off!"

"Huh?" Asked Toph, feeling a bit weary. She didn't like the feeling she was getting from this merchant. She growled a bit under her breath, she wasn't the least bit afraid to use her powerful gifts.

"How about your little green fellow wait outside, and we'll go ahead in my hut, and you can pay it off." He snickered loudly, roughly grabbing her by her arm.

"Hey!" Beast Boy growled, pushing the man off of Toph. Toph smiled and looked towards Beast Boy, a mischevious glint in her blind eye. Beast Boy stepped back and nodded, letting Toph do her thing.

Toph lept up and let out a shriek, "No one besides Beast Boy will _ever_ touch me, you sick man!" She angrily bit her lip and threw a bombard of sharp rocks at the man, burying him and him stand.

Beast Boy laughed and pulled her about. The merchant would be fine, he'd just wake up with a bit of a headache and maybe a little more respect.

He leaned down towards her, "Now where were we? Oh yeah." He pressed his lips to hers, grinning a bit as the kissed and embraced in the middle of the market, uncaring about who ever watched.

* * *

**Aha a little cheesy, but everyone seems to like Toph/Beast Boy, so I thought i'd give this cute little scene. Aww they make such a nice couple! You don't have to review this chapter, since its just a bonus, but it would be nice!**

Until next update,

Raina.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-Still nothing!**

**Sooo…I hope the bonus scene was cute and the chapter made you all happy! There was definatly some Zuko/Rae and of course we couldn't rest without a little jealously from Robin.**

**Replies:**

BlackWerewolf- Well thank you! & actually I would be happy to write a Zuko & Raven story. This one will have a lot of it already so I might not start it right away, but I enjoy writing about them so I'll send you the link for the story when I start it.

SilverRaven-Yep, I enjoyed writing both scenes!

Music of silence- Yeah, I think I like the way Raven and Zuko are affecting each other, like they get out of their shells when they are around each other. However there will be much more tension, especially since Raven & Robin also have a slight romance.

TheDreamChaser- Yeah, I love it when Robin's all feisty for Raven. I know you like the Raven/Robin romance so I'll put some in this chapter. Hope you like the Zuko/Raven parts too though!

* * *

"So tell us more." Katara commanded, her brain feebly gasping for information. She started up and Zuko with bright eyes, Aang at her side looking just as amazed.

Zuko clicked his tounge. He didn't really like telling them about his fire nation heritage. But they had demanded this morning that for trust issues he share with them. At least it was only these two and not everyone. He sighed and went on with his story, earning looks of appreciation and horror. He told them of Iroh, of Azula, tales of his father and how he was exciled. He noticed Katara felt a little bit guilty when he told that story. He continued on, until Aang put up his hand.

"What?" Asked Zuko, wondering why Aang wanted him to stop.

"So the reason why you've been chasing me all this time...?" Aang trailed off with a question mark. He felt a little sad, he knew Zuko had mixed emotions about him. He remembered when Zuko had saved him, then freaked out when Aang asked to be friends. And now he knew why.

"Yes." Zuko said rather simply, trying to hide his feelings. He felt tremendous guilt for trying to stop the Avatar from saving the world, but all he had ever wanted was a family.

Katara looked up, "You know Zuko, i've always felt like a peice of my heart was missing since my mother was killed, and my father went off to fight. I know how you feel. At least I have Sokka, but Zuko, now you have us." She offered a motherly looking smile, her genuine kindness shining.

Zuko sucked in his breath, "Okay." It wasn't that he was upset, he just didn't know how to thank them. He felt like he had a second chance, and it was all owed to them.

Aang smiled a little, glad to see Zuko hadn't lost his dry personality, "C'mon guys, i'm sure everyones wondering where we're at, and i'm starved!"

* * *

"Still meditating?" Asked Robin, swiftly crossing his legs and sitting next to Raven. Raven cocked one eye open, smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...my emotions are acting up. Just trying to get them under control." She closed her eyes again, feeling completley at ease.

"Raven...I missed you." Said Robin suddenly, suprising Raven and making a few of her emotions go haywire. She looked at him, wondering if he truely meant it. What about Starfire? She most certainly would not like Robin missing her. Raven drew in a breath, just because he missed her didn't mean _that_.

"I missed you too Robin." Raven stated, deciding to quit on mediating and face her leader and best friend.

"I felt like part of me was gone." Robin said, wondering if this was a good thing to admit. He felt nervous, his eyes growing worrisome behind his black mask. He offered a kind smile, hoping Raven felt the same way.

"Ohh...wow." Raven said, in disbelief. She had liked the boy for so long, and it might've been just her, but it felt like he was sure coming on strong. Robin scooted a little closer to her, and she felt knots tie up in her stomach. She cursed herself for not meditating longer, but oh well, I mena, the boy was the one to interrupt her!

"Raven, I-" Robin started, but then was cut off with loud, shreiking laughter. They turned and saw that Sokka had finally tasted a meal of Starfires that he didn't enjoy. His face was turning a light shade of purple, and his cheeks puffed out like balloons.

"What...?" Questioned Robin, not knowing what had happened.

Starfire quickly roamed around, her eyes wide with concern, "Oh, dear friends! I do not know what has happened, I simply made Sokka some of my extra-spicey Glorggis, and now he appears as a balloon!"

Robin let out a loud laugh at Sokka's poor face. Around him, everyone else laughed too, even Zuko who seemed to be quite emotionless. Sokka's face finally returned to a normal shade and he ran off to the river, apparantly trying to calm the fire on his tounge.

Raven's face held a huge grin until she felt eyes focused on her. She looked up and realized Zuko was staring right at her. Her face looked questioning, but Zuko just smiled at her. _'What?'_ she asked with her eyes, curious. Zuko pointed towards his tent, and with everyone focused on Sokka, they made their way quietly.

"Yeah?" Asked Raven softly, wondering what Zuko wanted.

"I wanted to know what you thought of the book." He asked shyly, remembering that he had fallen asleep before she finished it.

"Oh!" Raven exclaimed, feeling a bit of joy at the topic of literature, "To be honest, I loved it, but I felt like it was so unreal. I mean, if some magical dragon could take me to my mom, i'd hop on him in a minute." She glanced away, feeling a little embarrased.

"You'd have to pick me up on the way." Zuko shot back, enjoying the lingering smile on her pale lips. She looked small, feminine and soft, her delicate hands perched on her hips, her lips slightly parted and shimmery...

"Zuko." Raven said a little loudly, interrupting his body cross-examination of her. He looked up into her eyes and cupped his hands around her cheeks. She let out a little gasp, realizing what he was about to do. He lowered his lips to hers and softly planted a kiss on her.

Zuko felt an electric shock run through his entire body when he kissed her. He didn't know what made him do it, but he had been overwhelmed with a feeling to take the girl inside, kiss her and ravage her body. He settled for a simple peck on the lips, not wanting to scare her away. She melted a little in his hold, becoming indifferent to the Raven he was getting used to.

She backed away, a strong look of suprise overcoming her features. She drew in a breath, amazed and terrified at his gesture. She tried to speak, but instead found herself turning onto her heel and running off, way into the forest.

What was a firebender with strong feelings supposed to do?

* * *

"I tried to admit it to her Cy, but I got interrupted. I seriously think i'm in love with this girl..." Robin sighed and heaved frustration, his heart yearning for Raven.

Cyborg let out a little grin, "Yeah I noticed. Honestly Robin, I'd support ya'll no matter what, but are you sure this is the best idea? You know what happens with love and superheros..." He trailed off, waiting for it to hit Robin.

Robin felt a pang hit him, "Wow Cyborg, your right." He snarled, why hadn't he realized it? With Starfire, their love had been so simple, but Raven was more complex. And that meant arguements, and deep love and protection and... "It wouldn't work. We'd either be in a fight and not concentrated on our work, or so in love that i'd risk anything to protect her."

Cyborg nodded, a little guilty. He knew Raven and Robin would make a great couple, but he was worried about his friend and little sister. What would happen? What could happen?

"I'm so stupid." Robin said, growling and searching for the device he was working on.

Cyborg sighed, he hadn't meant for that to happen.

* * *

**Yeahhhh! I bet you guys weren't expecting that suprise kiss from Zuko! & yeah there goes Cyborg drilling in the truth! Don't worry though, does an intervention ever really stop Robin?**

**Review!!!!! I need suggestions, ideas, comments and reasons why you love your couple!**

**Woot!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer- Nothing! I swear!**_

_**Soo I had a lot of work to do yesterday, plus my friend came over so I didn't write. Oh well, here's the update!**_

**Replies-**

**SilverRaven-It seems more and more people feel that way!**

**SecretStories- Aww I know poor robin!**

**TheDreamChaser- Ohh converting to ZukoxRae now?**

**Nerdosaurus- Haha yeah I loved writing that kiss scene!**

**BlackWerewolf- I read your one story and reviewed it-the one with Twilight and your character. And I'll start the story soon, any ideas for me?**

* * *

_Oh gods...I cannot believe he just kissed me. _

Ravens stomach twisted and turned in a fluttery way, making her feel sick and extremley happy at the same time. She closed her eyes, trying to remember whether it really happened or not. She felt her emotions tugging at her mind, begging to speak with her. She sighed and breathed deeply, not wanting to see love and lust. She remembered meeting them when she felt these feelings for Robin, and they had only confused her and invoked all her other emotions into going crazy. She spun around, trying to make sense of it all. It was just so unlike everything that usually happened to her. A boy kissing her? It just never really occured to her.

She smiled weakly and finally gave in, closing her eyes to search through her mind and meet with her emotions. She sighed deeply, when she noticed for sure, Love and Lust. They both gave her knowing smiles, Love's being sweet and Lust's being cocky.

"You enjoy him Raven." Spoke Love, her pearly white teeth blinding Raven. Raven looked her over, hating how even though it was _her_, it seemed to be so much more beautiful.

"And you wish to go much farther than kissing." Lust said, winking and swirling around.

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Ughhh..."

Rage stepped forward, "You, in love? Ha! I'll kill these emotions, really, I will..."

Raven's head throbbed as she tried to calm Rage down, unfortunatly now Happy and Timid were at it.

"She deserves that joyous moment!" Happy screamed at Timid, making her get teary-eyed.

"No! He'll only hurt us...." Timid said back, going to sit in the corner of Raven's mind.

Raven nodded, feeling Timid start to take over. Timid was right...she'd only get hurt. She couldn't let a boy, much less the ex-prince of the evil Fire Nation love her, could she? No...no...no!

Raven shook her head, escaping the meeting with her emotions. She sat down against a tree, sighing and smiling wearily. What if she..._loved_ him? Oh, no, that couldn't possibly be true. It was just too much.

* * *

"Zuko! Cyborg! Robin! Call everyone one together, important news!" Beast Boy screamed, running with Toph following swiftly behind him. He stopped and panted, out of breath.

Robin turned around quickly and gathered everyone together, except Raven, who was missing. They all stood around Beast Boy and Toph, waiting for news.

Beast Boy panted, "Wheres Rae?" He asked, worried immediatly.

"She went for a walk." Zuko said, not adding any specific details.

"Ughhh! Dude thats not good! Someone needs to find her!"

Toph patted Beast Boy on the shoulder and spoke calmly, "We're in trouble, Zuko, your father knows were here. And he is royally pissed, along with your demonic sister. We have to get out of here, their planning a full-raid, and it will not end well."

Zuko's eyes widended, "How'd they find out we were here??"

Toph blushed, "Well I accidentaly let loose on a merchant when me and Beast Boy were in the market place...and he realized I was the little blind girl and he linked everything together and told the fire nation men for a price. Of course they didn't actually pay him, just beat him really hard. I heard two men talking about it today..." She gasped for air, finishing her story.

Beast Boy nodded shamefully, "We're sorry guys..."

Aang shook his head, "He was gonna come looking for us, don't worry. This just means we're gonna have to defeat him before he kills us."

Robin nodded, "I'm an excellent martial arts trainer, and Kataras a water-bender teacher...we can do it. We'll help you guys." He offered a confident smile.

Aang nodded, nervous, "We can do it you guys, we have to train though. Robin, thanks, you'll be a great help, someone hurry and go find Raven."

* * *

"So who do you plan to torture first Father?" Asked a horrendous Azula, smirking. She couldn't wait until they captured them, it would happen easily, of course. I mean, the Avatar was powerful, but no match for an entire fire nation army. She wished that her father would let her torture or taunt one of them...it was her greatest hobby.

Ozai looked towards his daughter, who was just like him, except maybe more immature, "Well, dear Azula, you know I have to deliver a slow death to Iroh, and the Avatar and Zuko can stay together, tortured and starved, but not dead. The rest we'll kill quite quickly. Except for Raven, I need to make her suffer for the way she humuliated us."

Azula laughed, "I know a way."

"How, my daughter?" He asked, curious on what Azula thought suffering was.

"Give her to the guards, have her raped and broken, then torture her mentally, oh then a nice, slow, painful death will do." Azula laughed, her hyenna-sounding voice echoing throughout the room.

"Well, Azula, I see your ideas of torture have only gotten worse. As well, it shall happen. And you may be the one to kill her."

Azula grinned, "Oh, with pleasure."

* * *

So, How did everyone like seeing a scene with Azula? And I put a little more action in this one, well not really action, but some foreshadowing that'll lead to some majoy action. Oh, don't you worry, there'll be a battle!

Review! Oh, and if anyone can find out what Ozai was saying links to...virtual points! Haha, well not really, but I wanna see if anyone can guess. I bet so, everyone of my reviewers seem smart!

**_REVIEW!_**


	11. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE**

So, I am noticing a serious lack of reviews lately. It keeps becoming less and less each update. Last time I updated, I only got three reviews, from people who consistantly review. I thank them, but it seems like either im losing readers or people just want to stop reviewing. I don't know which it is, but reviews are what keep me inspired and I really do want to keep continuing this story. So I will post the next chapter when it is finished, and I really do hope I get more feedback, because I wish to continue this story!

Thank you,

Raina.


	12. Chapter 10

__

_Alright! Disclaimer-nothing owned._

_So, I'm going to write this next chapter without complaint._

_Replies:_

_Nightingale- Yeah I don't know whether I'm going to put Ty Lee or Mae in her yet…it might be a suprise though!_

_Lollipop- Aha yeah I will._

_animal lover- Haha thanks, actually reviews mean a lot to me. I like to get feedback, so thanks for reviewing!_

_BlackWerewolf- Yes, that is true. Well, I'm writing the next chapter now! & it shall uplift my mood!_

_The Dream Chaser- Yeah I don't usually care, I just enjoy getting feedback and knowing that people like that I write for them. Haha maybe im just a little vain. Thanks for reviewing every chapter though, I really do appreciate it!_

_Nerdosarus- Yeah that is true. I love updating fast though, so I'll probably continue to do it, Although its getting harder because of school._

_Heres the next chapter!_

_

* * *

_

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted out, his enthusiastic battle cry echoing throughout the forest.

Raven and Starfire flew up into the air while Cyborg and Beast Boy took stance. The rest, however, just looked at them, confused. Robin turned to Aang and the rest, a questioning look set upon each of their faces.

"Uhhh...dude?" Sokka asked slowly, "Whats 'Titans Go?'" He scratched his head, digging his shoe into the dirt.

Robin smiled a frustrated grin, "Its out battle phrase, sorry. Want me to shout...Avatar go?" He asked, feeling a bit of humor lighten his step.

Aang shot up, "That would be awesome!" His childish grin spread wide over his face and as pictured himself in Robins cape, except maybe a blue version...with some arrows on it or something. Yeah, that'd be sweet!

Robin took battle stance again, "Avatar, go!"

On this instant, everyone flew or ran at their targets. They had setup life-like dummies of the fire nation army, which looked very convicing thanks to Robin and Cyborg. At the end, the Fire lord and Azula stood in dummy form, unmoving.

Raven let out a small growl and uprooted trees, throwing them with full fury. Next to her, Katara and Toph earth/water bended, smashing away tons of the dummies. Beast Boy shapeshifted into a tiger and bit off a dummies head, smiling in the process. Robin and Sokka kicked, punched and let out gadgets on a small number of them. Thanks to Robin, Sokka now had more advnaced gadgets to go along with his boomarang. Cyborg blasted away electronically while Zuko blasted away with fire. With them all combined, they seemed like such an unbeatable force.

Soon, they quickly managed to plow through all the dummies, getting to the Azula and Fire Lord ones. Robin nodded to Aang and Aang ran forward, Zuko at his heels. As part of the plan, Zuko was to take out Azula while Aang took care of the fire lord. Suddenly, they both freezed. Everyone looked up at them questioningly.

Aang bowed his head down, "I-I can't kill...."

Zuko fell to the grown and punched it viciously, "She's my sister." He closed his eyes tightly, feeling his stomach turn. Why couldn't he kill this fake version of Azula? She would gladly kill him if given the chace. She was cruel, a pure evil derived from his father. Why couldn't he do it? It made no sense.

Raven walked forward and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, comforting him. He looked up at Raven, feeling a tinge of relief that she was there, but feeling sick inside. Aang got up and walked deeper into the forest, waving away anyone who wanted to follow. Zuko also got up, walking with Raven back to their campgroud.

Robin scowled, "Let's go guys." He was _beyond_ pissed. Raven walking with Zuko...the failed plan...why couldn't things ever go his way?

* * *

"It's okay Zuko, I understand your feelings." Raven said, straight-forward and honest. She looked at him, his face buried in his hands, ashamed.

"No you don't. I should've been able to kill her. It was even her! She's inflicted so much harm onto me, onto others..." He growled and took Ravens hands, lightly feeling them with his grip.

Raven felt her emotions twinge at the back of her mind, begging to be unleashed. Raven ignored them and let herself comfort him. _Hes been through a lot... _She thought, searching for an excuse to let herself be close to him.

Zuko sighed and stared upwards into Raven's purple eyes. He watched her eyes flash with concern and confusion, making him smile and want to push her away at the same time. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him. Pressing his lips to hers, he kissed her for the second time.

She opened her eyes in shock, not wishing to break away. She kissed him back deeply, this time being with more force. He lightly traced up and down her arm with one hand, pressing her lower back against his abdomen with the other. She grabbed his hair, wrapping her legs around him. He pushed her down and kissed her again, not wanting to scare off this moment of passion.

"Zuko, we need to go over-" Robin interrupted, stopping Raven and Zuko in their tracks. He gasped and dropped his papers, feeling anger and sadness wash over him.

He glared at Raven, feeling numbness course through his veins, "We need to go over plans. But I see that you are busy. I will leave you to continue." He spun around on his heel and walked away, leaving an air of akwardness behind.

"Raven..." Zuko started, feeling embarrassed about being caught.

"Zuko, I have to leave." Raven said, getting up.

"Raven, no stay, please." He said, begging her not to go. He was used to being so alone, and he liked her company and her aura.

"I can't continue this anymore. I'm too confused."

"You don't have to kiss me...just stay please. You can read the rest of my book collection, or sit over there glaring at me, I don't care..." He stared up at Raven with eyes that were so unlike his, they seemed like an entirely different human being.

"Fine." And she sat down, opening a new book to page 1.

* * *

"We will engage in battle with the Avatar and your son at sunrise, the day after tommorow. Our troops are ready, and we have their location. They seem to have new friends, but they will be of no problem. We will kill them quite quickly. Oh, and we will capture your son and the Avatar without killing them. And the girl, Raven, too." The general bowed his head with respect, informing Ozai of the plans.

"Very good, now go train them more. You should no they won't go without an immensly large fight." Ozai snapped his fingers, dismissing him and calling in his servant.

"Yes Lord Ozai?" The servant asked dimly.

"Fetch me some tea, and quick. Oh, and get the torture chambers ready."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

So, how did you guys like this one? I included another kiss scene, but don't worry RobxRae fans, theres gonna be a confrontation next chapter. And the battles coming soon...

Review please! Oh, and how did you like some Avatar episode inspiration in this one with Aang and the dummies? Tell me and whatever else you need to say!


	13. Chapter 11

Still own notthingg.

**_A/N!- I'm entirely sorry that this chapter has taken forever to be put up. See I wrote it two days ago, and it got deleted and i was soo mad that I just couldn't stand writing it again. So I took a break and was super busy. But here you go!_**

Replies:

**TheDreamChaser- Yes, confrontation! And Robin and Raven are going to be a little upset with each other…but isn't drama sometimes fun?**

**Qwerty- Oh no, poor Chipper, don't cry!**

**animal lover- I Shall!**

**R&Zlover & scrabble1- Thanks!**

**Phoenix Ariel Roth- Well it may end up either way. And Raven isn't going to get raped, and the reason why almost got taken advantage of in the earlier chapters was because her powers were gone because of what they gave her.**

**Nightingale- I have no clue. Robins kind of fun when he's angry. It makes him easier to write. But I won't let him be lonely- we'll give 'em some romance too.**

**Crazyred- Haha find out!**

**Ima- Woohoo!**

**MadToTheBone- Yeah I'm leaning more towards that now. I like to be unique(:**

**

* * *

**

Robin paced back and forth, anger seething through every pore he had. What a disgusting thing to walk in on. Raven, making out with Zuko...him on top of her...

He slammed his fist on a rock, not bothering to wince when pain connected. He didn't care. What was the point of helping the Avatar and these people? It wasn't his dimension. Not his battle. They could do it themselves, right?

"Robin." Ravens soft voice called to him, and he heard the curiosity, the guilt, the sadness in her voice. He closed his eyes tightly, but it _hurt_. He turned around and looked at her, her beautiful pale face, covered in lines of worry for her friend. He ignored her and tried to push past her, but she grabbed him by the arm.

He glared at her, "What?" He asked, not bothering to hide how pissed he was.

"Robin, I know I shouldn't be kissing someone from another dimension...but..." She trailed off, her emotions begging to be unleashed, to express their opinions.

Robin sighed, "You have to know that i've loved you."

Raven took a step back in shock, "R-R-Robin..."

Robin swallowed his pride and took a step forward, closing in on her, "Your the most mysterious, gorgeous, angry human....demon being i've ever known. And you attract me, Raven. Everytime I see you I think of taking you, kissing you where no one can watch. I want every part of you."

Raven dropped down in confusion, "But i've felt your feelings for Starfire..."

"Well of course," Robin confessed, spilling all his feelings, "She is beautiful as well. And her personality is great, but she is so naive. I love her, but never as much as I loved you Raven. I told her this, how I only wanted to be friends. And of course, her being her, she understood so well. Without a complaint."

Raven nodded, knowing that Starfire would accept that, "I'm so sorry Robin..." She expressed, feeling torn. She had always had feelings for Robin, but kissing Zuko just felt right.

"It dosen't matter anymore Raven, I know what you want." Robin stiffened, ready to walk away.

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me?" She asked, feeling a little angry, "You have no idea what I want."

"Well what do you want then, why won't you just be normal and tell me your damn feelings?!" He scowled angrily, throwing his hands in the air.

"Robin, your my best friend, okay! You should know I just can't do this. It's too hard." Raven felt depressed, torn and angry. She had never felt like this in her lifetime. It was so...indescribable. It made no sense.

"Whatever Raven." Robin glared at her, knowing it would be easier to be pissed at her then to feel heartbroken.

* * *

Everyone sat around a bright, flickering fire, not speaking a word. They knew the battle was coming up. Everyone could feel the tension radiating between Raven, Robin and Zuko. Toph and Beast Boy sat close, looking down, feeling dreadful.

Fights before an actual fight were bad news. And none of them knew what would happen. The fire nation was huge, and most of them had bending or extreme fighting skills. Did they even stand a chance?

Aang was the first to utter a word, "Guys...can we really do this?" He asked, feeling broken. He himself, the Avatar, should be full of confidence. However, he was exactly the opposite. He knew what was coming. And he had no idea if he could handle it.

Katara shuddered, "Please Aang, don't say that. We always have hope..."

Sokka glared at his caring sister, "Katara, hope dosen't cure everything." Starfire looked at him, shocked to hear such a serious comment come from the lively boy's lips.

Cyborg sighed, "Maybe we need a new tactic. Fighting an army won't be the same as fighting dummies."

Suddenly Beast Boy had an idea. He jumped up, excited, "Aang, Katara, you both have friends of the Earth Nation, correct?" They nodded, "And Robin's almost fixed the transporter!"

Robin looked up, stunned, "Yeah...but..."

Cyborg got where Beast Boy was going at and grinned, "Dude, fix it and get Titans east here, and all our super hero alliances. You guys, gather up them Earth Bender friends!"

Katara looked scared, "What if they don't want to help us?"

"Of course they will!" Sokka said, smiling widely, "Who wouldn't want to kick some fire nation ass?"

They set out, Cyborg and Robin trying to transport. At first, they ended up in random dimensions, one including a world where everyone didn't need sleep or water. Finally, they got to their correct world and rounded up their friends, convicing them to helpl. Everyone got back, ready to fight.

Robin grinned, looking at what was before them. They had many more Earth Benders and a few fighters, Titans East, and about seven alliances. They stood a much better chance, and even Aang looked a little uplifted.

"C'mon guys, were ready for this now. We just need a battle strategy." Cyborg exclaimed, his confidence at an all time high.

* * *

"Oh, come on, we had a deal." A grim smile, evil eyes.

"I know, but I don't want to betray them..."

"You can do it, stop being weak. You know what you have to do." A convincing laugh.

"I will, don't worry."

_A smile_. _A laugh_.

* * *

**Alright, so I hope that was fun to read! I know it was kind've short, but I had to leave some ends hanging. So who do you think is the betrayor? I'm interesting to hear what you guys think.**

**Oh, and did you guys like the tenion between Raven/Robin? And my way of putting more fighters into the story?**

**Review please!!!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- Nothinggg.**

**I owe you guys a serious apology. I am so completely sorry for waiting this long to update. See, ive just been tons busy! But finally, here is an update…**

**animallover- Sorry for the wait! Here you go.**

**Qwerty-That is a pretty good suggestion, we shall see!**

**Nightingale- Aha I guess I can make him be for funs sake.**

**Sadnessgirl123- To be honest I don't really like Katara x Aang so thats not really gonna happen. Sorry.**

**MadToTheBone- Haha yup**

**TheDreamChaser- Both those cartoon boys are fine. Anyone would have trouble choosing! Aha and thats cool let me know about it.**

**BlackWerewolf- Well lets see!**

* * *

"I'm backing out, I care about my friends way too much..."

"So you never want to see your mother again? Slade has the power, you know."

"I know...but my friends are there for me, and we're in this together!"

"If thats how you truley feel..."

"Yes."

"Then you can burn in hell."

_"Ahhhh!"_

_An evil laugh radiated throughout the fire nation ship._

"Ahh servent, here we have a new prisoner!"

* * *

Sokka and Starfire sat on a log, talking about videogames. For once Starfire was entirley happy that someone had no clue, and she was the one explaining it. She enjoyed the look on Sokka's face when he lit up about digital technology that let you drive race 'cars' and practice fighting. It sounded like so much fun!

Beast Boy and Toph walked over to them, overhearing the conversation. Of course Beast Boy didn't hesitate to jump and talk about all the awesome action they had back in Jump City....just playing video games.

"Hey guys!" A voice interrupted, breaking apart their fun. Robin stood there, looking them all over, "We're missing Aang!"

"What?!?" Everyone immediatly assumed the worst, until they realized he somtimes would just do this at random and come back.

"We better wait a few hours before searching, otherwise we could run into the fire nation and be in some trouble."

They all nodded, watching Robin resume running off, and continuing their video game conversation.

* * *

_Aang, watch out. _

_Someone you trust will soon betray you._

_Think twice about your closest friends._

_Your friend is confused, they need help!_

_Aang...Aang...Aang..._

It was madness. Voices swirled around in his head, begging him to listen. The visions came, throbbing and pulling at his emotional well being. He tried to make sense of it, wondering who of his friends could possibly betray him. It couldn't be part of his GAang....they loved each other. Raven? No... Robin? Nahh. Beast Boy? Cyborg? Innocent little Starfire?

Zuko.

Of course! It had to be him, who else? He had betrayed them before, what would make him hesitate to do it again?

Aang paced with anger, making his way back to expose a traitor.

* * *

"Zuko! Why?" Aang shouted at the top of his lungs, seething with hurt.

Zuko started at the Avatar, not knowing what the hell he was talking about. He gave him the once over and finally asked what he was saying.

"I had a vision. I know you were planning to betray us."

Zuko's eyes widened, along with everybody else who had gathered around. Raven looked devastated, not believing it. Robin shook his head, part pleased. And the rest just felt pissed or empty.

"What?!?" Zuko screamed, incredulous,"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know Zuko, I know. They told me somebody I trusted would betray me."

Zuko squinted his eyes, "Wait. They said it was me?"

Aang looked a little guilty, "Well, no..."

"Guys!" Shouted Sokka, "Wheres Katara?"

Aang felt a pang of shock, "Someone I trust...my closest friend."

He fell to the ground, and everyone gasped, not knowing what to do.

* * *

"Let me go." Katara pounded on the walls of the prison, absolutley pissed.

"It was your choice peasant." A glaring Azula laughed, her shreiks throbbing through Katara's head.

"No it wasn't! I said I didn't want to betray them!"

"Yes dear, but a little too late."

Katara slumped against the wall, slowly dragging to the floor. Why had she ever agreed? They told her that man, Slade could ressurect her Mother, that he had the power. He even demonstrated on a dead fire nation guard. He told her Sokka would be okay...Aang would never be killed.

What was wrong with her?!?

They were all her friends! She loved each and every one of them, from their flaws to their joys. She cried slowly, realizing how stupid she had been. All those speeches about hope...they all meant nothing.

* * *

"I've never felt anything evil radiate off of her." Raven spoke slowly, her head lightly laying on Zuko's shoulder. When she had let this little bit of insanity happen, she did not quite know.

"It's okay Raven, I always thought she was little miss perfect too." Zuko smiled a little, not at Katara's betrayal, but at the fact that Raven was so close to him.

"See, but heres the thing. I never felt evil. I did feel confusion. I felt hope too, I felt a bittersweet memory playing at her soul. I don't think shes evil, i've been fooled before, but with her I just felt so sure..." Raven closed her eyes, sinking away.

"Want me to let you sleep?" Zuko asked, half hoping for a no, half hoping for a yes so he could see her peaceful slumber.

"Yes...but I don't want you to leave." Raven felt torn, she still felt a pang of feelings for Robin. Zuko just felt so there, so right, so in the moment. For once she saw herself as a normal teenaged girl.

"Then I don't have to." Zuko spoke back, sending a chill down Raven's spine.

He picked her up, knowing she was fully capable of walking but wanting to carry her anyways. He laid her down on his bed and then slid in next to her, bringing her face into his chest. Her hands roamed a little, just to the point where she was caressing his perfectly sculpted abs. He grinned at ran a hand through her violet hair, soft and silky.

She planted a small kiss on his tender lips before shutting her eyes and drifting off...her dreams and emotions for once agreeing, resulting in a peaceful night.

* * *

_**So if everyone forgives me, please review!**_

_**How did you like the twist? I thought it would be cool to include a little emotion out of Katara, showing what hope for family can really do to somebody.**_

_**And I enjoyed writing that little Zuko x Raven scene, so hopefully you guys enjoyed reading it!**_

_**More action and romance next chapter!**_


	15. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer- Own Nothing!_

_Heyy! So now im updating again, so happy. Hope Katara shocked everyone and Zuko made your spines tingle! Here's the next chappie…_

_Replies-_

_X- ;) yup_

_Qwerty- yay!_

_Madtothebone- woot woot_

_The Dream Chaser- Yeah, sorry for the lack of Robin. He's still a little ticked off. Oh, and well about Zuko… you'll find out just how protective of Raven he is!_

_BlackWerewolf- Yupp!_

_

* * *

_

Raven awoke and yawned, looking over to nudge Zuko awake. Zuko rubbed his eyes and stared contently at the girl next to him.

"Your beautiful." He spoke in his voice, sounding sincere and sending a shiver through Raven's petite form.

"Your lying." She said back, pushing him away a little, jokingly. She grinned a bit at him, feeling completley at ease. She had yet to know what had become of the two, but lately they were inseperable. She still thought about Robin, bringing on emotions of guilt, lust and pain. But when she was with Zuko, they immediatly subsided...

"We should get up. It's well past sunrise." He stood up and swiftly changed his shirt, running his hands lightly through his hair to detangle it.

Raven nodded, noting that she wished she had an alarm clock here. She sighed and they walked out, shoulders touching, close together. She glanced up at him and smiled, wondering where he'd been all her life.

"Zuko. Raven." Robin spoke, breaking their bond. Raven looked up, a little pause of shock and guilt in her violet eyes.

"Yes?" Raven asked, hoping to make her tone very light and cool.

"We're going to train more. We're breaking off into groups this time. Zuko, your with Aang since you guys are taking on Azula and Ozai. Raven, your with me and Sokka."

Raven and Zuko nodded, parting their own ways. Raven felt a little nervous walking alone with Robin, Zuko far out of sight. She felt the tension breathing between them.

Robin was the first to crack.

"I will never get over you Raven. We've yet to touch, yet to date, but I cannot get over you. And I don't think I ever will. Please Raven, think..." He turned to her, emotion brimming in his eyes.

She gasped, shocked at his words. "Robin...I, well I-"

He interrupted her, lightly grabbing her small shoulders and pressing her against a nearby tree. She could've easily blasted him off, but she didn't. He cupped her chin with one hand and kissed her, being a little swift at first, then easing into force. She widened her eyes, not knowing what to do. Robin folded his arms around Raven, bringing her closer to him. He softly bit her bottom lip, easing his tounge into her mouth. He explored, wanting to taste every bit of her. Raven neither stopped him nor kissed back. It was like she limp, lifeless, confused.

"Get the hell off of her."

They both looked up to see Zuko, his face a look of rage and murder. Aang stood off a little ways in the distance, feeling awkward. They had realized they'd gone to the wrong place to practice, and turned around, only to find Robin planting one on Raven. Zuko had never been so pissed off in his life. He stared over Raven, his one and only connection to sanity. She was his, a breathing, loving beauty that he possesed. And Robin, a disgusting city boy, was trying to take her.

Robin tried to defend himself against Zuko's threat, but Zuko spat out fire and connected his fist to Robins jaw. Robin angrily jumped upwards and placed a hard kick to Zuko's stomach. Unfortunatly for Robin, Zuko definatly had the advantage of firepower. Zuko shot flames from his hands, some reaching Robin and burning him. But Robin wouldn't give up. He kicked, punched and threw gadgets at Zuko, doing his best to harm him.

Aang looked deperatly over at Raven, begging her to do something. The peaceful boy had no clue what to do. Stop them? He couldn't harm either of his friends...

Raven flew to action, however, and pulled them apart with her dark magic. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" She encased them each and slammed them against opposite trees, knocking their air out.

"What is wrong with you two?!?" She demanded. She felt hurt, angry, weirded out. Where was Starfire? Guys fought over her all the time. And she could really use some advice.

She looked at Aang, "Keep them here, okay? And don't let them hurt eachother, i'll be right back!"

Aang sighed. Oh boy.

* * *

"Truth is, I think your kind of cute for a peasant."

Katara groaned, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She watched as the general of the fire nation ship advanced on her. He was a disgusting man, older and grey looking.

"You got some pretty eyes there. How about you show me whats underneath those clothes?"

Katara's eyes grew huge, "Get away from me!" She hollered, wishing desperatly that water was around her. He walked closer to her, grinning and grabbing her arms. She scratched, kicked and bit him, trying to get away.

"I kind've like my women feisty. Your only doing me good here." He laughed, revealing his black and broken teeth.

Katara cried, wishing Aang or her brother was here to protect her. Why had she done it? Never again, if she made it out alive, would she do something so stupid.

* * *

"I'm worried about her." Sokka confessed to Starfire, his eyes brimming with tears, "Shes my baby sister, I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"Do not worry, friend Sokka! I assure you we will find her, safe from harm!" Starfire threw her arms around Sokka and hugged him.

"I'm so sure your right, thanks Starfire." He embraced her back, smiling softly.

* * *

"How'd it feel?" Azula asked wickedly. She looked down at the bruised, dirty peasant. She watched the salty tears fall from her face, burning the cuts and scabs that framed her face.

Katara looked up at her, feeling broken. That man had raped her. Robbed her of pride, dignity and worth. Now Katara felt empty, a shell full of her former life. And she deserved it. For being so blind, so stupid, so worthless.

"I bet your pretty upset. So lets make a deal here." Azula sat down, careful to not get any dirt on her clothes. A mischevious glint was in her eye, making her look more evil that usual.

"W-w-what?" Katara asked, afraid.

"I really do hate that general too, hes nothing to us. I'll let you kill him, because I know a secret about you."

Katara looked suprised, wondering whatever it could be.

"You can bloodbend, and your a pretty fair water bender too. So your gonna help us, and maybe we won't kill you."

"Never." Katara said in a dry, ragged breath. Who the hell did Azula think she was?

"Awww poor Katara. Just got raped, no mommy, no friends by her side. How about you stop being a little twit and help out the greatest nation on this land." Azula laughed out loud and slapped Katara across the face.

Suddenly Katara got a sick, twisted thought in her mind. And she devised a plan.

"Your right Azula, i'm worthless now. I might as well fight for you." She smiled.

Azula smiled back.

* * *

**To be honest, I felt this chapter was pretty dark. Katara gets raped while Sokka is being assured shes all right. But it will all fall into place, I promise. I kind've like writing more about Katara, after all she is my favorite girl Avatar character.**

**So review, tell me what you thought!**


	16. Chapter 14: Finally updated!

DISCLAIMER-Own nothing.

_Hey! So I feel entirely filthy and guilty for not updating this story and leaving no ending. So im updating it now for anyone who still wishes to read it, and I WILL end it. Thank you…_

* * *

"Shes mine. Quit trying to take her away from you, you dirty peice of filth." Zuko was pissed. Pissed beyond belief. He glared daggers at the boy that stood in front of him, held back by Aang, who was trying to decide what to do.

Zukos words struck a nerve in Robin and he screamed, "Yours? Do you have any idea how long i've loved her. I'm her leader, her best friend, her bond. And I can't touch or love her. Do you have any idea?" Robin shrunk down to the ground. He growled and buried his head in his hands, trying to fiend off his desperate feelings.

Zuko sucked in a deep breath, "Okay. So we both love her. And as much as I want to murder you for kissing her, we do have a task. We need to let Raven go for now."

Robin nodded, "Your right. We're being distracted. We go against the fire nation tommorow and we're doing this...we should be training."

Aang smiled, "Finally!"

Zuko still didn't smile, but he looked calmer, "Alright. Lets get to training."

* * *

Twisting. Burning. Writhering. All these words described the poor, desperate man. He screamed in agony and tried with all his power to get away. But he couldn't. Not with the beautiful, broken girl who standing before him. She didn't smile or cry as she bended his blood. She simply looked lost. There was no purpose on her face, no pain in her eyes.

"Wow Katara, I must say, your really becoming one of us!" Azula grinned widely, enjoying the thought of a new friend. Sure she was cruel as ever, but sometimes Mai and Ty Lee got boring. She could really use another friend.

Katara nodded and simply went on, moving the man in a puppet like manner. Finally, she stopped and he sloped to the ground, breathing hard. She turned to Azula and nodded again, then sat down cross-legged.

"I must say, that with you Katara our chances are doubled. See, I know the basics of their plan. Of course Zuko and Aang will be on the main front, and trust me, I know once they see you the boy will be distracted. That's when you strike him. Bend his blood, stop him with all you can. Its perfect; a mix of defeat and betrayal."

The fire lord stood, attentive. He was proud of his daughter for coming up with such a cruel and enforceful plan that he didn't bother to interrupt. She was going to be just like him one day. Unfortunatly, his son was not. And he couldn't wait until he had a proper "talk" with that disgrace of a human.

"Tommorow will be the happiest day of my life." Azula laughed, throwing her head back in that famous hienna-like fashion.

Katara nodded.

* * *

"Wow, that was the hardest training session in the history of training sessions." Beast Boy gasped, his stomach heaving and begging for air.

Everyone else nodded, collapsing around the fire. Toph cuddled up to Beast Boy, comforted in his arms. Starfire sat next to Sokka, and they exchanged small smiles. Raven sat in between Robin and Zuko, the air around them not having any emotion.

"Tommorows the day." Aang said, nervously glancing around, "Are we ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Toph replied, feeling hopeful.

"Without Katara..." Aang drifted off, sad.

Sokka stood up, "We can do it. We may not have Katara and her speeches of hope, but we can all believe in ourselves. We CAN defeat the fire nation, and we can save millions of lives. We can do this guys, and we will win."

Everyone stared up at Sokka, amazed. The boy had an aura of confidence and attention around him, and he was captivating. His brow was furried, his eyes in a battle stance. He was ready. Everyone just hoped that what he was saying was true.

* * *

They all stood, ready to battle. The nerves were high. The stakes were odd. An entire fire nation against them. And they were ready. An eerie silence spoke many words. The trees, the dirt, the air whispered to Aang. Telling him to win, telling him to use all the power he had in him.

It started.

It was a rush, a blur of vibrant colors. Fire nation red was everywhere, showing off the huge number of people in the army. Dashes of Blue and Green were seen, Sokka and Beast Boy fighting their way through the soldiers. Purple and Black were everywhere, a constant Raven destroying multiples at a time. A traffic light, Robin, plowed his way through them easily. Zuko and Aang were farther back, fighting but staying hidden. They were going to rush at Azula and Ozai at the last minute.

It was amazing...everything seemed to be working in their favor. The air rushed around them, and the fire nation soldiers began to realize that their numbers were decreasing quickly. Down the line, a roar was heard. The Fire Lord commanded the generals to make everyone step their game up.

And they did.

A shift was sudden, seen when a soldier caught Robin by the leg, twisted and burned in. Robin screamed in agony. The soldier raised up his fist, ready to end it with a flame of murder. Then his face switched to horror as he was burned to death. Robin looked up to see who had saved him. Zuko. They exchanged quick glances, and then quickly seperated, realizing that they were going down.

"Now!" Aang screamed, and him and Zuko rushed forth, realizing they had to get to Azula and Ozai now, or they were all going to die. Zuko and Aang speeded forward, blasting any one in their way. Aang glanced back, just for a moment to see that Beast Boy and Starfire were being taken down, but not killed. A multitude of fire nation guards held them, bringing them captive. Aang quickly turned back, knowing it was up to him.

They reached Azula and Ozai. Red. Furious. And then they both saw her. She was a flash of bright blue, burning in thier eyes. Aang screamed out, reached for her. And then it struck him. Agony and fear flowed through his entire body, and he was brought down. He looked up into Katara's eyes. She was crying, finally the emotions flowing down her face. He saw the pain and remorse in her.

And then the feeling was lifted. She stopped. Screaming out in dread and anger, she wildly turned to Azula. Azula narrowed her eyes, realizing what was happeneing. She shot out lightning, only to be crashed into by Zuko. Both brother and sister fought.

Aang recovered and nodded at Katara. Katara stood by him, and they faced Ozai. Together, they would fight.

* * *

So yeah, there.

Im not too good at writing action scenes, so hopefully it was okay. I hope you guys got all the references I made with the colors.

What will happen next? **HINT: LOOK AT CHAPTER 7! Sometimes dreams do come true...**

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer-Nothing!**

Hey! So it's getting near the end here...tears! I'm thinking that i'm either gonna do a sequel or a different Raven/Zuko story though. Review with your thoughts on that!

Heres the update...

* * *

Sometimes hope doesn't cure everything. Sometimes the good guys lose. Fate has a funny way of playing it like that, of taking everyone with a good heart and shattering their dreams.

At least those were the thoughts flowing through the minds of various friends...sitting in a jail cell. They had been outnumbered. The firenation had been too quick. It was an awfully close fight- Aang and Katara were closing in on Ozai, Zuko had Azula begging for mercy. But They hadn't been strong enough. Raven had been taken down, beaten and captured. The others tried to free her, only to be beat half to death themselves. They were all in fragile states; requiring medical care but recieving none. However, they were all alive.

Turns out the fire nation liked to gloat about their victories.

A fire nation guard walked up to the teens, tapping on the steel bars, irritating their throbbing heads. He smiled and pulled out a few peices of bread, throwing them in the cell. They scattered to the floor in a dirty, crumbling way. Everyone's stomach heaved, wanting to rush at it and gobble every morsel. However, they held strong. They wouldn't give in to the fire nations dirty tricks.

"Don't worry, soon you won't have to think about food. Soon you won't think about anything." The guard gave a cocky grin, constantly reminding them that in the next few days, they would all die.

The Titans and the GAang held strong. They were missing a few: Raven, Zuko and Aang. They all wondered where they were, but the chilling truth was in the back of their minds. They all knew that this jail cell was paradise to whatever they were going through.

* * *

"Back Off." Raven seethed, wrenching her teeth together. No way in hell would these guards lay a finger on her. Blinding head trauma or not, she was not going down without a fight.

"Oh, c'mon darling, we just went through a pretty hard battle." A guard laughed and reached for the ashen, sickly girl, expecting it to be easy to take advatage of her.

"I said back the hell off." Raven ignored her injuries and summoned her dark powers to angrily throw whatever small things she could at the guards. She lifted a few furniture items and easily knocked out the guards, who with screams fell to the ground.

"Ugghh!" Raven cried out and she felt throbbing pains erupt through her entire body. She looked down and noticed deep gashes torn into her skin, along with sick purple bruises and 3rd degree burns. Raven desperatly tried to heal them, but the pain worsened and the last thing she saw was darkness.

* * *

"How does it feel to fail once again, my disgraceful progeny?" The fire lord glared at his son, his words making him wince.

"Your sick father, you and Azula both." Zuko sucked in mouthfuls of air, trying to breathe past the pain.

_"You know son, I always knew you were a mistake. I should've never let your mother bear you. I'm so glad she's gone."_

_"Noo!" Zuko screamed, desperatly trying to reach out, despite being chained down to some type of surface. _

_"I find your weakness funny...do you want to know where Iroh is? Being killed right now. And that pretty little girl WE were supposed to use...well i'm giving her to my guards as a little gift."_

Zuko then sucked in another breath. It couldn't be true. His nightmare...it wasn't a figment of his imagination...it was the future...how could this have happened?

Zuko growled out and shook his head. No way he was going to let his father make it come true. Zuko bit down his lip and summoned up as much fire power as he could. He looked up, realizing what his father intended to do.

"You asshole of a father, you will _not_ scar my other eye." Zuko lept out and out of the chains that bound him. He ignored the wound in his stomach and fiercly threw repeated flames at his father.

Ozai laughed and then quickly returned the flames. He acted as though it took no effort, gliding easily past his sons advances, and sometimes injuring the boy with his power. However, Zuko was persistant. A fire ball scraped past his arm, and left a slight burn. Ozai narrowed his eyes.

"Well, seems you've been training." He clenched his teeth, "But you'll never be as good as me."

They continued to fight back and forth, the battle now being even. Zuko hit his father with some fire balls, as well as recieving some back. It was fair now, Zukos chances were increasing...

"Need some help, Father?" A cruel voice laughed a few feet behind them. Azula stood, ready to kill her sibling.

Zuko reacted swiftly, half expecting it to have happened. He blocked both their advances and threw as much fire as he possibly could. They were hard to handle, but he was getting by. His strength was starting to weaken though, and he wondered what his odds were.

"I guess i'll have to make this fight even!"

Everyone turned for a moment, stunned. It was Aang, proud and triumphant. Turns out no number of guards could really hold back an angry Avatar.

Aang and Zuko exchanged smiles, and fear welled up a little in Azula and Ozai. They fought more, a constant back and forth, this time Azula and Ozai losing power quickly.

And this time they knew it. Hope was great, they were going to win.

* * *

"Guys..." Robin started in a dry voice, "...Do you hear that?"

Beast Boy nodded, trying to listen further, "It sounds like a battle."

Robin swallowed his dry salivia, "I have a plan. Toph, you can bend metal right?"

Toph nodded weakly, "I have to have more strenth though...I tired...I don't know."

"Here, eat this." Cyborg shoved the bread in Tophs face, and she ate happily.

"Now try." Robin said, pressuring Toph.

Toph nodded and tried. The metal wouldn't budge. She attempted again. A slight push. She smiled and used all her might. It bust open, and they all rushed out.

"Where the hell do you kids think your going?" Asked five guards, weapons ready.

Katara smiled, "My powers may be evil, but they can be used for good." She laughed, and blood bended the guards, making them experience a personal hell.

The others shuddered, but quickly recovered from the shock. Robin pointed to the stairs, and they fled to them, minus Katara who held the guards back.

"Lets go!" Robin shreiked, and they hurried up to the noises.

Aang and Zuko were up against Ozai and Azula. It was amazing. However, there was no time to stand back and admire them. They all got into battle stance and fought to help the two defeat the hellhounds.

Minutes passed that seemed like hours, and Azula and Ozai were on the ground, defeated. They breathed heavily. Aang pointed at them all to stand back.

"I do not kill." He said simply, "But I will punish."

And they all witnessed something amazing. The power from Azula and Ozai were taken, gathered. And they were left; two simple, weak human beings with no purpose.

"Well guys, it looks like we won." Aang smiled, relief set on his face.

Starfire giggled and shouted, "Victorious!" And they all laughed.

The word had never tasted as sweet as it did that day.

* * *

**Okayy...so one more chapter!**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Tell me how you liked it, what couldve been better, what you want next, blah blah blah. **

**Whatever, just review!**


	18. Ending & Epilouge

Disclaimer-notta thing.

Well guys. This is it for Flight in a New World! I'm so sad to end it, I loved writing this story and I absolutley love all my reviewers! I'm currently writing another TT story called Reality Strikes, so if ya wanna read that, you can! Also, I think theres gonna be a second part to this story because I love writing about Zuko and Raven together. We shall see. Review for thoughts on this!

And now, without further rambling, heresthe update...

* * *

"Alright guys, no time to talk, we gotta find Raven." Robin shoo'd everyone quickly out of the room, leaving back a chained up Azula and Ozai. They would deal with those two later.

"Where is she?" Asked Zuko, realizing that he hadn't seen her since the battle.

"She wasn't put with the rest of us." Top stated, wondering also where she could possibly be. She hoped that she wasn't dead. Raven was powerful, and hopefully she could survive anything.

Zuko took a gulp of air, "No. I know where she is. My father is a disgusting man."

Robin looked up sharply, realizing the intent of Zuko's words. Zuko and Robin rushed, with Zuko leading the way to the guard room. They rushed in and saw various guards passed out on the floor with injuries. They all smiled, knowing that Raven had held them all off.

"Theres Rae!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing a green finger at the knocked out girl.

They rushed towards her, ready to grab her when a light appeared and blinded them all. They fell back and struggled to make out the figure coming from the light. Then Robins eyes widened.

"Slade!" He shouted with seething anger, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ahh, Robin. Nice to see you again. I see you defeated the fire nation. It disapoints me to see Raven was of no use to them." Then Slade smiled a wicked grin, spun around and shot a disc at Raven.

Both Zuko and Robin lept at him, attempting to grab and maim the man for even thinking to hurt their love. However, Slade laughed loudly and pressed a button on his arm, enveloping him in another bright light. He was gone within seconds.

"Raven!" Zuko shouted, collapsing at her side. Robin ran up next to him and grabbed Ravens wrist, feeling for her pulse.

"Shes in critical condition." Robin said, his eyes the size of slits, "We have to get her out of here, _now_."

Cyborg nodded and grabbed Raven, settling her into his arms easily. Katara and Aang stayed behind to deal with Azula and Ozai. Zuko would've stayed too, but Raven was of the most importance to him.

They said their temporary goodbyes and went off.

* * *

"Raven..." Zuko whispered, begging the unconcious girl to awake, "Please..."

He was alone with her, holding her hand constantly and fighting back tears. Robin had given him time to be alone with her, oddly enough. Now he felt as thought he was torn in two, a large slit down his heart.

"Raven, please don't leave me now." He put his head against her pale hand, breathing deeply, "I need you. I've never loved anyone like I do you. Never has another been so beautiful, so kind to me. I want you, Raven. I need you to keep me sane."

With those words, Zuko lets his tears fall. There was no holding back for him anymore. Everyone he cared for family wise was dead. His mother, Iroh...

He didn't know if he could deal without Raven.

At that moment, Cyborg and Robin walked in. Cyborg looked at Zuko, feeling sympathy for the emotional wreck. Zuko looked, and realized that all the others stood outside the tent, looking remorseful. What was going on?

Cyborg frowned, "Zuko. I'm sorry...we're going to need you to say your goodbyes. The only way we might be able to save her is by bringing her back to our dimension. We finally figured out how to do that. I know you love her, but the this is the only way she'll survive."

Zuko nodded, dreading the thought. He kissed her hand, then had an intriguing idea, "Let me come with."

"What?" Asked Robin, "Are you crazy?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "No. Shes all I have to live for now. I must see her awake again. I don't care if I have to adapt to your conditions. Please, let me come."

Cyborg nodded, "Okay, man. We gotta leave soon though."

Toph spoke up, "I'm coming too."

Beast Boy whirled around, "You'd do that for me?" He picked the blind girl up and twirled her around, kissing her repeaditly.

"Yes, of course." She turned to her friends, "I'm sorry guys, but now you'll have a much easier time keeping peace now that Ozai and Azula are locked up."

Aang nodded, "Toph, I understand. Katara, Sokka, are you guys...?"

Katara smiled, "Aang, I must stay here and keep peace. This is where I belong."

Aang drew in a hopeful breath when Sokka nodded too. They all hugged, it was a mini, three-part gang once again.

"Alright guys," Said Cyborg, "We gotta go. Lets all say our goodbyes."

* * *

_Epilouge_

_"Raven! She's awake. Guys, come quick." Cyborg shouted, calling for everyones attention._

_Zuko grinned from ear to ear and grabbed Raven's small shoulders, pulling her into a hug. He whisked the purple hairs of Ravens forehead and placed a tiny kiss at the top of her head._

_"Sooo...I guess I was missed?" Asked Raven, amused. She was tired as hell, but couldn't help but smile when she noticed how happy everyone looked._

_Starfire jumped up and down madly, "Oh, Raven! How we missed you so."_

_Raven looked around, "We're back in Jump? Then how..."_

_"I need you Raven." Zuko stated, not letting her go, "No dimension can keep us apart."_

_Robin fumed a little in the corner, but tried not to let it show, "Yes. And since Zuko and Tophs' powers still work here, they can be a valuable additon to that Titans."_

_Raven nodded, glad to see Zuko and Robin okay with eachother._

_"Now all we need to do is catch Slade." Robin said, preparing to busy himself in work. The rest simply rolled their eyes._

_"Yayyyyyyyyyy!" Starfire shreiked, burning everyones ears. She grabbed and wrapped everyone in a group hug, "We are victorious!"_

* * *

**Well there it is! This was my favorite story to write, mostly thanks to you guys. Im thinking sequel. Tell me what you guys thought of the ending and about the sequel.**

**Thank you so much!**


	19. Some more words from me about sequel!

**Just an update from me!**

**So, I thank you all for the reviews and for sticking by and reading my story!  
I love all the support I got for this story, and I loved writing it!**

**The Sequel will be started soon! Called Fly With Me. So please check it out when I get it up!**

**Also, the sequel is probably gonna be a little slow, because i'm working on some other stuff too. I have another TT story, called Reality Strikes, that'd id love you guys to check out. Also, I think im gonna do a non-fanfiction story with original characters, so if anyone would like to read it and give me feedback, id love you forever!**

**Thanks Guys,**

**Raina! (:**


End file.
